


Our secret

by SnakePrincess101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakePrincess101/pseuds/SnakePrincess101
Summary: "You have a visitor Miss Granger," Hermione was doing a good job at keeping her secret, that was of course until she was photographed and placed on the front cover of the prophet. "It's Draco Malfoy."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	1. Karma is a bitch

Chapter 1: Karma is a bitch

Hermione jumped as a knock sounded on her office door. She looked up from the extremely dull paper work she was hunched over to find the cubby face of her assistant poking into the room. Her grey curls dangling from the angle her head was at, she lifted her plump hand and pushed her glasses further up her nose. "You have a visitor Miss Granger."

"Do they have an appointment?" She asked as her brows furrowed together, she didn't remember seeing a meeting scheduled for today. Grey curls flew around as the older witch shook her head, "Well then tell them I'm busy and that they should make an appoint-"

"It's Draco Malfoy." The assistant butted in apologetically.

Hermione's face fell. She hadn't seen Malfoy in 4 years. What was he doing here?

That was a pointless question. She knew why he was here what she really needed to know was how he found out.

Reluctantly she nodded her head, "Let him in."

Hermione's assistant let her eyes widen before pulling her head from the door way and letting the unannounced visitor enter the office.

Hermione pressed her lips to a thin line as she watched Draco Malfoy storm into her office. Slamming the door shut behind him he tossed a scrunched-up copy of that morning's Prophet towards her. "Were you _ever_ going to tell me?" He seethed as she flattened out the paper and studied the looping picture and title.

It may have been 10 years since the war ended but the Golden Trio were still as famous as the day Harry defeated Voldemort. Hermione had never wanted the lime light, she never would. She was lucky if she could go one day without having a camera shoved in her face or being asked to speak to a reporter about anything and everything. Most of the time the questions being asked were far to personal and she had to stop herself hexing the reporter.

"Well?"

Hermione continued to stare at the paper. She knew that if she looked up from the paper her heart would break. Why look at the real Draco Malfoy when she could stare at a looping photo of his doppelgänger on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

The doppelgänger she saw every day.

Hermione Granger would never forget the face of Draco Malfoy because her son, _their_ son had the same face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" A question that had so many possible answers, so many possible meanings.

She peered over the top of the paper, watching as Draco ran his pale hand through his platinum locks. He let his hand fall to his side, he clenched his fists and wrenched his eyes shut as he growled. "Were you ever going to tell me I had a son?"

There were two ways she could play this; be open and honest. Or be stubborn.

Stubbornness was one of Hermione Granger's worst traits.

"Bold of you to assume he's yours."

She didn't dare look at him as she tried to lie. Her line of sight shifted from the photo in the newspaper to the framed one sitting on her desk. It was a two-section frame, one side had a photo of her baby boy the day after he'd been born while the other was a sonogram from her first ultra-sound.

That had been how she'd kept her pregnancy hidden so well. She'd gone to Muggle hospitals, used glamors anywhere that wasn't her flat, Grimmuald Place or the Weasley residence. She hardly ever took her son anywhere in the Wizarding world and if she did, she made sure the Prophet never found out. Only this time they had.

"Oh please!" Malfoy cried as he wrenched the paper from her grasp and slammed it onto the desk, pointing at the small boy he continued. "How many people do you know with grey eyes and platinum blonde hair?"

She knew his question was rhetorical but she could stop herself working out an answer. She could only think of three people; her son, his father and his grandfather.

"I didn't think it was important." She whispered, still not able to look at his face.

She was supposed to be a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! Where the hell was all her courage?

It seemed that Draco Malfoy had stolen it from her.

"You didn't think," He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to control his rage, she could tell it wasn't working. "THAT TELLING ME I HAD A SON WAS IMPORTANT!"

Hermione gulped as she finally looked up at Draco. Hoping no one outside her office could hear them, she ran her hands through her lose curls and took a deep breath. "I didn't think you'd want him..." She averted her eyes again and stared down at the mahogany wood of her desk. "Wouldn't want me in your life."

"Granger-"

"Wouldn't you be disowned if your dad found out you had a child with impure blood?" She enquired with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at her. Deciding on what to do next.

Hermione watched him patiently, not really wanting to go back to her work. She wasn't going to rush him; she knew it would be a lot for him to take in. Finding out you have a child from the newspaper was one thing but having the mother of that child be someone you hated throughout school who you'd slept with while drunk and then not seen for four years was another.

"I told you," He sighed as he placed himself on the chair opposite her, his hand running though his hair again. "I don't care about what my father thinks. I don't care about blood status."

He dragged his hands down his face and sighed again, leaning forwards he dropped the level of his voice. "Why did you leave?"

She bit down on her lip as it began to quiver. She thought back to the night she'd spent with Malfoy four years ago; it wasn't the first time either. She'd promised herself as she left him the next morning that she would forget it ever happened.

And she did. For eight weeks she forgot all about the night she'd spent with Draco Malfoy. Then the morning sickness came and she realised she hadn't had her period since sleeping with him. Thirty-two weeks later she'd been lying in a Muggle hospital bed with a baby in her arms and the vivid image of Draco Malfoy in her mind.

"I was scared, we were both drunk and I thought you'd regret it when you woke up so I left." She let out a whimper as she buried her face in her hands. "When I found out I was pregnant, you were with Astoria and I didn't want to be the reason the two of you didn't work out."

"Astoria left me." He replied blankly, not really phased by the fact Hermione stayed away because of a girl she hadn't seen since school. "Said she found someone better." He added as an afterthought, although this time his voice was sour.

Hermione reached out for his hand but abruptly pulled it back, "I'm sorry to hear that." she offered instead. An official Ministry note flew into her office, it glided through the air and into her inbox tray where it unfolded itself and settled.

Malfoy coughed awkwardly before running his hand through his hair for a third time. "Have you been with anyone since..." _The anniversary?_

She gave a small shake of her head, "He takes up too much of my time." She gave a small smile in hopes it would lighten the mood. It defiantly did not.

"Tell me about him?" Draco requested with a nervous glint in his eyes.

Hermione froze. She knew he'd want to know about his son. Now that Draco knew he had a child everything was going to be different. It wasn't just her and her baby boy anymore it was her and Draco and their son. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything I guess." Hermione let her eyes connect with his for the shortest second, turning her head she stood from her desk chair and picked up the two-section photo that sat on the corner of the desk.

She ambled around the wood surface, stopping next to him she passed over the frame and leaned against her desk. Her bum pressed against the hard wood as she crossed her arms to her chest. "Leo Orion Granger, born February 5th 2005. He was born in a Muggle hospital, his first work was 'book' but what can you expect when I'm his mother."

Draco gave a silent chuckle as he ran his finger along the glass of the frame, the tip of his index finger resting on the sonogram. "Who knows?"

"About him? Harry, Ginny, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys." With a sigh she stared at her feet. "That you're the father? Harry and Ginny but it's fairly obvious."

Her head shot in Draco's direction as a sob escaped his lips. She watched as a tear rolled down Draco's cheek and land on the glass he was holding onto so tightly. "Why did you keep him a secret?" He looked up at her, upon seeing the expression on her face he added; "From the whole Wizarding world?"

"Growing up as Harry Potter's best friend I saw first-hand what fame did to children." She pushed off the desk, walking back to her chair she sighed and began to curl a ringlet of hair around her index finger. "Could you imagine the headlines? _Golden girl, Hermione Granger, hides ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy's, baby because she was scared he would take him away."_

"Granger I would never take him away from you."

"I was terrified Draco, I thought you would want me to get rid of him." Emotions that she hadn't felt in years began to bubble up as she explained. "That little boy is my world. I can't lose him Malfoy."

Draco reached out, taking her hand from where it lay on her desk, he squeezed it. "You're not going to lose him Granger."

She stared at him absentmindedly, eventually she gave a singular nod of her head and pulled her hand from his grip. Another memo zoomed into the room, this time it landed in front of her.

"Can I meet him?"

Her head snapped up to look at him. She wasn't sure why she was so shocked; Draco was Leo's father after all. It made sense that he wanted to know about him, it made sense he wanted to meet him.

All of a sudden it became real. Draco was here. He knew about Leo. He was in her life again if she wanted him to be or not.

"I guess that could be arranged." She finally answered, picking up her quill she scribbled back a reply to the memo in front of her.

Placing the object in his clutches back on her desk, he rose from the chair and made his way to the door; he began to reach out for the handle. Slowly he pulled his hand back to his side and turned to face her. "Thank you."

Hermione gave him a confused expression as she looked up from the memo. "Why?" She stuttered, "I hid your child from you for three years, that's not something to be thankful for."

"Oh, I know Granger." He retorted with his famous menacing smirk. "But you've given me a child and that's the best thing I could ever ask for." He opened the door and lingered in the threshold, "I'll owl you later." He added as he left the office, and the mother of his child.

* * *

"So, he just turned up at your office?" Downing the rest of her wine Hermione gave a nod. She turned back to face the counter and picked up the bottle sitting between her and Harry. "Was he mad?" Harry asked as Hermione poured the remaining content of the bottle into her glass.

Snorting Hermione turned to face Harry. "What do you think?" She took another sip and rolled her eyes. "He was more upset and then by the end he was happy I think, happy he had a kid."

"Yeah, well, kids are amazing." Harry smiled as he watched James and Albus playing in the other room with Leo.

Harry placed his glass down on the counter next to the now empty bottle and sighed. Hermione knew he was worrying about Ginny who was at her check-up for her third and what they said would be her final pregnancy. He'd wanted to go but Ginny didn't want him there and you don't mess with a pregnant Ginny Potter. Or Ginny Potter in general, she was one scary witch.

So instead he was looking after the boys and making dinner. Which was why Hermione was there. She would never give up an opportunity to eat Harry's spaghetti bolognaise and drink away her problems with her best friend while her son played with other small children.

"So, when is this meeting happening?"

With a grunt Hermione placed her glass down on the side and dragged her hands down her face. "Saturday." She simply replied, "We're going for ice cream on Saturday."

She let her hands fall to her side as Harry took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Slowly she placed her hands on his back.

"Do you want me to come?"

Hermione lightly shook her head before pulling away from him, "I'll be fine, it's just ice cream."

"Course you'll be fine! You're Hermione bloody Granger, brightest witch of our age, brains of the golden trio. You can do anything."

"Thanks Harry." She nervously grinned as she picked up her glass once again.

_Just ice cream..._


	2. Ice cream

Chapter 2: Ice cream

Saturday rolled around far too quickly for Hermione's liking. In a few hours she was supposed to be meeting Draco Malfoy in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and she was not ready.

Draco Malfoy had bullied her for the six years she'd been at school because of the fact her parents were Muggles. He'd then done nothing to help her when his crazy aunt tried to torture her in his drawing room.

The only time she saw him in the first six years after that, had been at memorial services for the battle. A battle that he'd been on the opposite side. She knew that wasn't his choice. She knew he had not wanted to partake in everything like the rest of them, they had been children fighting an adults war.

Then in 2004 she got smashed at the service.

The first 5 months of 2004 had been the worst thing to happen to her since the war. January started off with the miscarriage of her and Ron's child. Then in February said wizard left her. In March her cat died. In April she learned her mother had cancer, a mother who still didn't know of her existence.

And then May rolled around, the sixth-year anniversary of the battle.

So, she got smashed, ended up in Draco Malfoy's bed and a bun in the oven.

A cry sounded through the flat. Hermione settled her mug of coffee down on the kitchen counter. She tugged her sleeves down her hands as she left the kitchen for her son's bedroom.

"Good morning little lion." She greeted in a hushed tone as she walked towards the window and pulled apart the curtains. Leaning on the wall with her side she crossed her arms to her chest. "You best get up if you want ice cream for breakfast."

With the promise of ice cream, the little boy threw the covers off himself and jumped off the bed. Hermione smiled as she watched him run over to his chest of draws and pull out every single item that had been folded up and neatly organised.

She pushed off the wall, with a flick of her wand the bed made itself. "What are you looking for little lion?"

"Your lion hat." He simply replied which made his mother chuckled and she knelt next to him, folding the clothes he was throwing across the span of the room.

When he finally found it, in the third draw down, he grinned and shoved it over his platinum blonde curls. With a happy sigh Hermione cupped her son's cheek, "Why don't you wear your green hat today?"

"Uncle Harry told me that I should never ever wear that hat." The boy replied and crossed his arms to his chest.

Hermione brushed her thumb across Leo's cheekbone. The boy smiled at his mother's action, she opened up her arms and he instantly stepped into her embrace. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity for the young boy but it wasn't long enough for his mother.

After today it would no longer be just the two of them.

If she was honest, it relieved Hermione a bit. The last three years had been the best years of her life but she wasn't alone anymore. She didn't have to do all of it by herself.

She let the boy go, picking up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she began to help him dress. She gave another flick of her wand, and all the clothes flew back into their draws and the toys scattered around the room floated back to their usual homes.

Hermione was determined to make sure the flat was perfect for Draco's visit after leaving the ice cream parlour. With one final sweep of the house and a nod of confidence she took Leo's hand and stepped into the fire, green flames engulphed them as they were whisked away to Diagon alley.

As they made their way along the narrow street of Diagon alley towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Hermione stopped and turned to her son. She crouched down opposite him, keeping a firm grip on his hand. "Leo, I need you to promise to be on your best behaviour today."

"Okay mummy." She held out her pinky in the space between them, instantly the little boy slipped his own finger into his mothers and closed their promise.

She kissed his forehead before picking him up and resting him on her hip. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the blonde waiting outside the shop. "Hi." She whispered as she reached him.

He gave her a genuine smile as he pulled his hand from his pocket and ran it through his hair. "Hi to you too." He didn't averted his gaze from her face, it was as if he'd forgotten that they were here for him to meet Leo.

Hermione let out a noise somewhere between a cough and sigh. She turned her head, "Leo this is..." What was she supposed to address him as? She couldn't just say 'this is your dad'. She hadn't really thought this far ahead...

"I'm Draco." He finished for her with an understanding look. It was hard for both of them. It was going to be hard for a while.

"Hi." The boy bluntly replied. Placing his hand on his mother's cheek, a lot like she had earlier that day, he turned her face back to him and not Draco. "Can we have ice cream now?"

With a smile she kissed his nose and placed him back down on the floor. Taking the opportunity to his advantage the young child waddled off into the shop, his parents hot on his heels.

"Said he was like you didn't I." Hermione teased with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

He gapped at her, "How dare you think I'd ever do such an act." The blonde teased back, his hand resting over his heart. She couldn't stop herself giggling into her hand as she bumped his shoulder with her own. "You really don't know me at all Granger." That was the problem. She didn't know Draco Malfoy. She'd never known Draco Malfoy.

"What can I get you Leo?" The girl behind the counter asked, Annable. The young girl was the great niece of Hermione's assistant at the Ministry. She was a lovely young girl whom Hermione had taken a liking too when they first met upon a visit to the Ministry. Annable had become one of Hermione's go to baby sitters over the years, if the Weasleys couldn't watch Leo, Annable could.

The curly haired blonde pressed his finger against the glass, "Chocolate!"

"Extra sprinkles?" She asked with a grin as the little boy vigorously nodded, a greedy smile plastered on his face. "And for you Miss Granger?" The girl looked up, gasping as her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh Merlin." She whispered as she covered her open mouth with her hand.

"Strawberry please Annable." Hermione responded with her lips pressed into a thin smile. "Come on Leo, let's go get a table while Mr Malfoy orders." Grabbing her son's hand, Hermione ushered him away from the counter and to a booth in the back of the shop.

Hermione patted her son's head attentively over his hand, placing a kiss on the garment that was far too big for him. Hermione jumped slightly as Draco sat down opposite her, sliding two bowls towards them he shot her a cheesy grin. "My treat."

"Malfoy you didn't have to-"

"Yes, I did." He replied rather sternly as he shovelled a scoop of ice cream onto his spoon.

She gave a curt nod of her head and scooped up some of the content in her bowl. "Thank you." She looked up at him through her lashes, with a nervous smile she placed the spoon in her mouth. "So, what have you been up to these past four years?"

"I've been mainly focused with work." He answered as he looked at the small boy across from him, chocolate covering his mouth and nose.

 _Could this be anymore awkward?_ Hermione thought to herself as she quietly continued to digest the sweet treat in the bowl. "And what exactly do you do for a living?"

Gulping down the content on his spoon he made a strangled noise, "I um... I own a store with Blaise." Draco placed the spoon in the own empty bowl and folded his hands behind his head, leaning back slightly he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was.

It wasn't a new observation; he'd known for a long time that Hermione Granger was a beautiful witch. But she seemed to have gotten more beautiful with age. Her curls had become tame and her figure was the same as it had been four years ago. "It's an apothecary but we provide potions for the local community and we supply a few places. It's nothing important."

"How very Hufflepuff of you." She teased as she pushed her empty bowl away, the corner of her lips curling into a grin.

Draco gapped at her, "Take. That. Back. Granger."

Her grin grew as she placed her elbows on the table in front of her, her chin resting on her palms. "No, I don't think I will Malfoy."

"Mummy doesn't think I'll be a Hufflepuff." The young boy butted in, determined to be involved in the conversation. He was no longer sitting on his bum on the booth seat, instead he was on his knees, his hands pushing down on the table as he swayed.

Draco pulled his hands apart from behind his head, leaning forwards he copied Hermione's position. "What house does your mum think you'll be in?"

Hermione's face fell slightly, she didn't want today to be ruined by her tangled web of lies. It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped up. To anyone that could see Draco with the pair the situation was obvious. Draco and Leo had the same dazing eyes, the same unique hair and beautiful pale skin. The only thing that boy had inherited from his mother was his unruly curly hair.

"Gryffindor." He bluntly responded as he pulled his hat further down his head. "But she said I could be a Slytherin like my daddy."

"There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, it's the best house after all."

"Ha!" Hermione cried as she pulled her wand from her bag and began to clean the chocolate from her son's face. "Come on Malfoy, we both know Gryffindor is far better." They smirked at each other for a few seconds, Hermione let her features settle as she gulped down the nerves that had appeared from his intense stare. "Shall we get going? I've got a few things I need to get before we go back to the flat. We could even pop by your shop."

They strolled around Diagon alley for 20 minutes, popping in and out of different shops. Hermione was used to being stared at when in the Wizarding world but today it was different. She was sure if her and Draco were spotted by the Prophet it would break the news but throw a child into the mix and they'd be more famous than Harry Potter.

They came to a halt outside a small black building with dark windows, a gold sighing hanging above the door. _Diamond Apothecary._

Draco pushed open the door and stepped through, holding it open for Hermione and Leo. "Blaise don't swear! Granger and her kid are with me."

Hermione jumped slightly as the head of her old class mate poked out from a door way. With a bright smile the man stepped out into the room and marched towards the brunette, trapping her in a hug he chuckled. "Granger! What a surprise. Haven't seen you since graduation."

"Uh, hi Zabini." Hermione replied in a state of shook, Blaise was right when saying they hadn't seen each other since graduation and she'd never actually thought she would see him again. She never thought that she'd see Draco again either.

Blaise pulled away and crouched down. To her side Leo looked up at her, she squeezed his hand and gave him a nod of encouragement. "You must be Leo, I'm Blaise."

"Are you a Slytherin or a Gryffindor?" With a smirk and wink Blaise answered, placing his hands on his knees he pushed up. "Mummy thinks I might be a Slytherin like my daddy but I think I'll be a Gryffindor like her and uncle Harry and auntie Ginny."

"I think you might just be." He ruffled the boy's hair before winking at Hermione and then turning to face his business partner. "I covered for you today so you could spend the day with Granger and yet you still turn up here?"

"Granger wanted to check the shop out thank you very much." Draco sneered with an eye roll. He nodded his head towards one of the back rooms. "We can use the floo."

Hermione gave a nod and leaned down to pick up her son, placing him against her hip she gave another small nod and smile to Blaise.

He grinned back, "Well Miss Granger, it has been a pleasure seeing you again. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

Hermione scoffed as she readjusted Leo, "We'll then you'll be seeing a lot more of Harry as well."

She watched as both Blaise and Draco grimaced at her comment. "We'll then I'll be avoiding you from now on." He shot back once he recovered from the 'horrific' image Hermione had just placed inside his head.

With one final smile she followed Draco through a door towards the back of the space and into a little office where he waited by the fire, one hand full of floo powder and the other held out for her. She took it without a second thought, telling him the address she stepped into the fire and waited for him to join her.

They arrived back in the flat with a painful silence looming over them. Hermione stepped out from the fire place and lowered her son to the floor. Turning back to Draco she interlinked her fingers and let them fall in front of her. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Uh, yeah a tea please." He whispered from where he was still stood in the fire place. When neither of them moved they let their eyes connect. Hermione's breath began to become uneven as she played with her hands, her lips parting...

"Let's go to the kitchen for that tea." Pointing over her shoulder she pulled her sleeves own to cover her hands. "Leo why don't you get some toys and bring them in here."

Without another word, Hermione turned on her heels and scurried into the adjoining room. The kitchen was small and simple, white cupboards and black appliances. A small circular dining table sat in one corner, just big enough for four seats.

Hermione made her way over to the electric kettle and began to fill it up with water. The door swung open again, Draco took a moment to look around the small space before striding over to the breakfast bar and plopping himself down in one of the stools. "You told him things about me?"

With a sigh Hermione flicked the tab on the kettle and made her way to the stool next to him. "Just because he didn't know you doesn't mean he shouldn't know things _about_ you."

"What does he know?" Hermione let out a shaky breath as she played with the cuff of her jumper.

Staring down at the counter she smiled to herself. "He knows that you're smart and funny and caring when you want to be, he knows you're a pain in the bum." Draco placed his hand above hers on the bar, she looked at him through her lashes as she released another shaky breath. "He knows that you're the most handsome man I've ever met and that you're a trouble making Slytherin." She blinked away her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I will tell him, I promise. I just need to know he likes you, that you get along. I can't lose him Malfoy."

"You're not going to lose him Granger, I promise."

She opened her mouth to reply but the words died on her tongue. They both jumped as the kettle popped to announce it was done, both pulled from the trance they had been stuck in. She shuffled off the stool and made her way over to the cupboard where she kept the mugs and tea bags. Tossing a tea bag in each cup she began to pour in the water. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Yeah, just one sugar though." She gave a signal of understanding and continued to potter around the kitchen. She slid him his mug and fell back into the stool next to him, a stabbing silence hanging above them.

Offering to show him around, Hermione picked up her mug and hurried from the room. The first room on the tour was the living room, because it was on the other side of the kitchen door. There were shelves upon shelves of books across the span of the room. Framed photos filling the spaces where there were no books. The room itself had a simple grey and sage green colour scheme, the walls painted in the green and the furniture a dark shade of grey.

A tall free-standing wood lamp sat in the corner next to the small L-shaped sofa which Leo was sat on, a toy in his hand as he watched the TV. Two matching chairs sat angled so that you could still see the TV from them. The fire place on the opposite wall to the kitchen door.

Black framed photos cover the little surface and wall space she had left in the room. Some of Hermione and her closest friends such as; Harry, Ginny and Ron. Family photos of the rest of the Weasley clan that Hermione had been forced to sit in. Two adults and a young Hermione Granger. _Must be her parents,_ Draco thought as he looked at them, _strange there's only one photo of them._

Then there were the ones of Leo. Him and his mother, him with Harry and Ginny. Leo and the Potter spawn, Leo and the Weasleys. But none of Leo and his father because Draco hadn't been there. He should be angry with Hermione, angry that she lied to him for so long. But he just couldn't muster enough anger for it to be worth either of their whiles.

Draco followed Hermione from the living room and out into a narrow hallway, "That's the bathroom at the end, that's the spare room, this is mine and that one is Leo's."

Draco couldn't stop himself looking into the rather tidy room that belonged to his son. The room décor seemed a bit out of place compared to the black, white and grey that covered the rest of the flat. One wall was pained in red and gold stripes while the opposite was green and silver. The wall with the door and the opposing one with a small window shared the same theme yet the colours met in the middle.

The furniture was white, a small bed pressed against the red and gold wall while a small wardrobe and chest of draws sat against the green and silver side. Two small bookcases sat either side of the window and a huge toy box sat behind the door. On the bed there were two small teddies- a lion and a snake.

The celling of the room was by far the definition of the place though. Across the span of the roof, constellations had been painted and charmed to shine in the dark. Leo and Orion were of course painted there but the one that stood out most, the one that Draco recognised immediately and made his heart skip a beat.

The constellation Draco was painted in his son's bedroom.


	3. The anniversary

Chapter 3: The anniversary

"You painted my constellation in his room?" Draco gulped; the disbelief clear in his voice.

Hermione watched from the doorway as the man reached up at trailed his finger along the lines joining the dots that represented stars. "So, he would have his father watching over him." She took a few steps forwards and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Even if he didn't know it. I am sorry that I didn't tell you."

"At least I know now." He whispered with a sad smile. Hermione removed her hand from his shoulder and turned back towards the door, "But did you have to name him after the lion star?"

Hermione scoffed as she shot him a look over her shoulder, "Well I wasn't going to call him dragon junior."

Harry had given her the idea to name Leo after a constellation. She had been laying in the hospital bed, her son in her arms and Harry sat at her side. He'd been telling her about the names him and Ginny had come up with for their first child who was due the month after. _James Sirius._

Sirius had once told them about the black family tradition of naming your children after constellations or stars. He'd also told her that the Malfoys used their parents name as their child's middle name. And of course she wouldn't be doing that, but she rather liked the idea of her son being named after a star. After all he did have Black blood.

Draco followed her from the room and back into the living room were Leo was now sat on the floor playing with a toy train that looked a lot like the Hogwarts express.

Was it bad that he was so ecstatic to be here with Hermione and their son? If it was, he didn't care. He may have known about his son for four days but for the first time in years Draco felt like he had a real family.

He settled himself on the small sofa next to Hermione and gulped down the remainder of his tea. He rested the cup on his knee and watched as his son crawled towards him. Leo placed him bum just in front of Draco's feet and fell back on to it, the train his in his clutches. "Do you like quidditch?"

"Yeah, I played seeker when I was at school." Draco replied as he leaned forwards.

"I like quidditch." He smiled as he offered Draco the train, "But mummy won't let me play."

With a sigh Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "That is because you are three little lion. Uncle Harry's told you that you can play with him and James when you're older."

"Mummy said she might get me a training broom for Christmas so that uncle Harry can teach me." He announced, excitement clear in his eyes.

"Leo I'm sure this isn't something Malf-Draco wants to hear." She said sternly as she stood, placing the mug to her lips she drowned the content and grabbed Draco's mug from his hands. Turning on her heel she made her way to the kitchen.

The young boy turned his back to the sofa and crawled back towards the toys he'd discarded in the middle of the room. Draco stood, pointing his wand at the train it flew into the air and began to circle the span of the room.

Having set a diversion, Draco slipped into the kitchen after Hermione. "He reminds me of you. Granger you okay?"

Hermione was sat on the kitchen floor, her back against a cupboard. Her knees pressed to her chest while her arms hugged her legs. Her face buried in her knees as she sobbed.

Draco rushed to her side, dropping down next to her he flung his arm around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her curls.

"Are you going?" She whispered between sobs.

He didn't need to ask what she was talking about. It had been the only thing on his mind for a while, that was until he learned he had a child. "Yes." He replied quietly, his other hand coming to rest on her upper arm.

She lifted her head to look at him. Lifting the hand he'd just placed on her arm, he brushed the stray tears from her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch and they both had to resist the urge to kiss the other.

"Ten years on Thursday."

She leaned her head so that it was resting on his shoulder, "Harry, Ron and I are getting an award for our service to the Wizarding world." Draco snorted in response as he tipped his own head to rest on hers. "Will you look after him when I can't?"

He kissed her curls again, "Of course."

"I'll tell him, by Thursday he'll know."

"You don't have to," Draco replied as he soothed her, drawing circles on her arm as she tried to control her breathing. "If it's too soon for you-"

"No." She whispered as he looked up at him, her palm coming up to rest above his hand. "He should have grown up with you and he will from now on. On Thursday we go as a family."

"As a family." Draco agreed as he kissed her curls once more.

* * *

Hermione tucked her legs underneath herself as she smoothed out her son's curls. Placing a kiss on his forehead she watched as he began to fall asleep. "Leo, did you like Draco?"

"He has my hair and eyes." The little boy whispered as he cuddled his lion closer to his chest.

 _Deep breath Hermione,_ this was something she'd never imagined doing. She had known deep down that if Draco had never found out she would have sent her little boy off to Hogwarts with no knowledge of his father. She also knew he would have come back home with a tonne of questions.

Even if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, which was very likely, older students would figure it out. Teachers would figure it out. And eventually her son would figure out that he was a Malfoy.

"That's because he's you dad."

"My dad?"

"Yeah baby, your dad." She placed another kiss on his forehead and watched as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Get some sleep little lion, you've got another big day tomorrow." Pointing her wand towards the ceiling the stars began to glow. Hermione stood and made her way to the door, stopping she glanced over her shoulder at the constellation pained above the small bed. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Draco.

The next few days passed in a blur of work, family and writing to Draco. He'd come over the day after their first meeting and it had taken Leo a few minutes to warm up to Draco but by the time he went home it was as if he'd been there for Leo's whole life.

She hadn't seen Draco since he left her flat on Sunday, however she'd spoken to him quite a bit via owl. She'd moaned about work while he complained about annoying costumers, she'd told him things about Leo while he told her about all the things he wanted to do with his son and teach him.

Her eyes snapped open on Thursday morning at the sound of someone in her flat. She tossed the covers off herself and grabbed her wand from her bed side table. Carefully she made her way towards the kitchen, her wand pointed out in front of her. Through the hall way, the lounge and into the kitchen...

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Hermione asked as she lowered her wand and made her way to one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Making breakfast." He replied with his classic smirk, pushing a cup of coffee and that day's paper towards her. She was thankful that he was already here and making her something to eat because if he wasn't, she wouldn't eat anything, not today anyway.

_**We will remember** _

_Today marks the 10 year anniversary of the battle at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Along with the passing of many innocent Witches and Wizards who gave their lives to protect us._

_Today a special service will be held as the school in Scotland for those who fought, as well as the famous Golden Trio who will be receiving awards for their service to the Wizarding community from the Minister of Magic himself. Harry James Potter, Ronald Billus Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger have put their lives at risk for every single one of us over and over again and we will for ever be in their favour._

_Harry Potter along with wife Ginevra Molly Potter (nee Weasley) and their two children (expecting a third) arrived at the school on Monday morning and have been running workshops with the students of Hogwarts._

_Whereas Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will arrive today with fellow ex-students who were in attendance on the grave day._

_Just over a week ago, Miss Granger was spotted out in Muggle London with a child who is believed to be her son. It was obvious from the child's appearance that he is not the child of ex-boyfriend/best friend Ronald Weasley. So, the question we press to her is, who is the father of the child and why did Miss Granger keep her boy a secret for so long?_

_We here at the Prophet wonder if the story is more scandalous than it would seem. From the photo's snapped of Miss Granger last week, you can tell her son didn't inherit his mother's brown hair and chocolate eyes. But instead shares similar features to one Draco Malfoy, ex Death Eater and former rival of the brightest witch of her age. Was it a drunken mistake or have the two been trying to hide a relationship from the rest of the world?_

Hermione scoffed as she placed the paper down on the side and sipped her coffee. "They hit the nail right on the head, there didn't they?" Running her hand down her face she gave another small sigh. "I hate reporters."

"It was only the last two paragraphs," Draco offered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her curls. "It's all going to be okay Granger."

"Thank you for being here Malfoy." She glanced up at him, quickly turning her head she lifted her mug to her lips as a blush fought its to her cheeks. "Would you like to stay tonight?"

Draco pulled away and made his way back over to the hob, "I'd love to Granger."

Their eyes met. Per usual when his gaze fell on her, her breath hitched. The blush she was already wearing became fiercer. As quickly as their gaze met, it broke. "I'll be back in a minute." Hermione whispered as she slid of the seat and followed the stirring noise of their son.

Once in the room she went straight over to the window, pulling apart the curtains to let the warm rays of the early summer sun fill the room. "Good morning little lion." With a grin she perched on the end of the bed, "Your dad's making breakfast, I think it's bacon."

"Oh bacon!" The small boy pushed off his sheets and ran from the room without a second look at his mother. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she followed her son from his bedroom to the kitchen where his father was holding him up in the air and spinning him around.

Hermione once again placed herself on the stool, her smile growing as she watched the two of them. "Good morning little man." Draco greeted once he finished spinning the boy, kissing his forehead. Placing him on his mother's lap Draco ruffled Leo's hair before turning back to the pan. "Want some bacon?"

"Yeah!" The boy vigorously nodded his head. Hermione curled her arms around the boy's middle as she rested her lips on the crown of his head.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched Draco strutting around the kitchen to make them breakfast. Somehow their strange little family was starting to become perfect. And on top of that, Draco Malfoy could cook... That was one she didn't see coming.

"Up the table then." Hermione lifted Leo for her lap and slid off the stool. She watched as the blonde waddled towards the table and place himself on a chair. Turning toward the fridge Hermione grabbed a carton of juice and a plastic cup from one of the cupboards.

Once she'd poured the drink, she placed it on the table and turned back to the breakfast bar for her coffee. Hermione took her place at the table next to her son, suspiciously she began to eye Draco. "You're not wearing that are you?"

He smirked at her as he rested the plates in front of the pair. "I quite like this look." He teased, indicating to his t-shirt and jeans. With a smirk Draco sat down opposite her, "I've got a bag. It's in the other room." with a wink he began to munch away the food he'd cooked. _Of course he'd brought a bag, he knew she'd let him stay the night. The arse was one step ahead already._

* * *

Hermione took another deep breath as she stood outside the iron gates of Hogwarts. She hadn't been back to the school since her graduation in 1999. "It's going to be fine." Draco reassured her as his hand slipped into hers and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione gave a small nod before letting her eyes close as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was in a half-up-half-down braid crown with red flowers tucked into the pattern. Her red lace covered dress, that fished just above her knees, danced in the wind.

She looked over at the two Malfoys that were accompanying her. Draco was in a black Muggle suit, a red rose resting in the chest pocket. Leo was wearing a white polo and black shorts, and Hermione could help but notice how similar the two looked. Other than the fact one was supporting a green tie and the other was supporting a red one.

Slowly the Trio made their way through the gates and up the path towards the grand entrance of the castle. Hermione let her hand fall from Draco's as she ran up the stairs ahead of him, heading straight for the open arms of her old head of house. "Lovely to see you Professor."

The two women pulled away from one another, "It's lovely to see you too Hermione, Mr Malfoy." Hermione glanced over her shoulder. With a smile she stepped away from the headmistress, "And who is this little darling?"

"This is Leo." The small boy waved at the witch before resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Hermione!"

At the sound of her name the brunette turned to look into the entrance hall, "Kingsley," the witch grinned as she gave the Minister a quick hug.

"We must catch up after the awards," Hermione gave a nod of understanding before turning back to the two blondes and giving Draco a nod to follow. He shot the Professor and Minister a smile as he followed her into the entrance hall.

"Since when have you and the Minister been cosy?" Draco asked with an impressed expression.

Hermione smirked at him as they walked into the great hall, "Since the summer of 95." The hall hadn't changed a bit in the last few years. There were still floating candles under the bewitched ceiling, the house point hour glasses still sat in the corner behind the Professor's table. The only thing that was different was the lack of house tables, instead the hall was covered in benches. It made sense; it would be easier to address everyone for the service if they were all facing the front of the hall. Hermione scanned the room as they entered, she spotted Harry at the front of the room and gave him a wave. "Please don't punch either of them."

With a chuckle and a smirk, he reached out for her hand. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied as they reached Ron and Harry.

"Finally!" Harry sighed as he pulled Hermione into a hug, "What took you so long?"

With a roll of her eyes Hermione opened her mouth to retort when she slammed it shut again and glared at the two blondes stood next to her, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "Daddy said we're late because mummy took so long to do her hair."

Draco stared at Hermione, eyes wide in horror. "I didn't say that." He gulped as he lowered the child to the floor and held his hands out in defence. _Kids..._

Leo waddled over to Harry and held his arms out to tell the man to pick him up. "Yes, you did." Leo continued as Harry rested the boy at his side.

Draco groaned as he looked between his son and Hermione, "You weren't supposed to repeat it in front of your mother." He whispered from the corner of his mouth. Draco looked back at Hermione, her eyebrows reaching her hair line in annoyance.

" _I_ spent too long on my hair, hum?" Without another word Hermione launched for Draco, her hands slipping into his hair and ruffling it out of place. He quickly backed away, but she was faster. They both laughed as she jumped onto his back as he tried to turn away from her.

Harry and Ron watched as the two fully grown adults acted like small children. Hermione's arms wrapped around Draco's neck as his hands came to rest on her legs. Keeping her on his back as he straightened his spine and walked them back over to the other members of the golden trio.

Hermione slipped off his back and placed a kiss on his cheek before collapsing on one of the benches in a fit of giggles. "That's the last time I make you breakfast." Draco growled as he tried to fix his hair.

Harry smiled at his best friend as he placed himself next to her on the bench, Leo resting on his lap. After gazing around the hall Hermione turned to him, "Where are Ginny and the boys?"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair, "Still in the room, she kicked me out because I was causing her stress." Hermione settled her palm on Harry's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Granger," Hermione looked away from her best friend and up at Malfoy. The blonde was looking over his shoulder at the back right corner of the hall. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I want to go with Daddy!"

Hermione gave her son a small smile before turning back to Draco, "Is that okay?" Draco gave her and nod and leaned over her to grab the young boy off Harry's lap. Lifting him into the air he rested his son on his shoulders.

"So, it's going well with Malfoy then?" Harry asked once the two were out of ear shot. Reluctantly Hermione repositioned herself so that she was facing Harry. Ron stood in front of the two, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he swayed on the balls of his feet.

Hermione sighed and gave a nod, "They get on well and he hasn't been a dick to me." she answered. Truthfully, it was going _very_ well with Malfoy but she knew how Harry felt about the whole thing and she for sure knew what Ron was thinking.

"Try not to get smashed tonight and have another one of his children." Ron commented sourly as he stared at Hermione.

She bit down on the inside of her cheek in furry. "Really mature Ronald." She spat as she crossed her arms to her chest.

She glanced down the hall to see where Draco had run off to. From where he was stood with Blaise and Theo he had his back to her. He shifted slightly and Hermione noticed Leo being held by a woman she couldn't quite recognise from this distance. "I'll be back in a minute." Hermione whispered as she stood from the table and began the short journey to the other end of the hall.


	4. Properly together

Chapter 4: Properly together

"You sure Granger will let you run away with Leo?" Blaise joked as he and Theo were joined by the two blondes.

Draco couldn't stop himself rolling his eyes at his business partner as he came to a halt opposite Blaise and Theo. "Not stealing just borrowing." He shot back with a smirk as his son tugged on his hair.

"He looks just like you," Theo commented as he lifted his glass to his lips, "Although he did definitely inherit his mother's curls." Draco snorted as he gently shook his head, that boy did 100 percent inherit his mother's curly hair. Just his weren't as bad, yet.

"Draco why do you have a child on your shoulders?" All three men jumped at the female voice. He turned to face the witch, blinking a few times he smiled.

"You've had a haircut." He commented as he lifted the boy from his shoulders and placed him between his legs.

She scowled at him as she made her way to the group, "And it seems you've reproduced." Blaise and Theo chuckled as Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "They knew?" She questioned as she continued to glare at him.

"We haven't spoken this week." Draco tried to reason as the witch turned her attention to the small child who was pulling the material of his father's trousers.

Crossing her arms to her chest she chewed on her bottom lip. "He looks older than a week."

"I'm three." The child announced as he turned to face the witch, giving up on trying to gain his father's attention. Pansy shot Draco another look before leaning forwards and resting her hands on her knees. "Are you a Slytherin like daddy?"

"Yes I am." She replied as she picked the child up. Looking back up at Draco she shot him another glare, "I can't believe you told these buffoons and not me."

"About that Pansy," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "There's something else you should know. His mother is-" Draco all but screamed as a hand fell upon his shoulder, placing his hand over his heart he turned to face her. "Merlin's beard, Granger you scared the sh-"

"Draco!" Slapping him lightly on the arm she turned to the other three Slytherins, offering them a sweet smile in greeting.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and looked over his shoulder at where Potter and Weasley were stood glaring at them (The latter that was, the first was just watching curiously). "What brings you over here?"

"Ron was being rude so I thought I'd come check to see if you'd tried to turn my little lion into a snake."

Draco swung his head back to face his best friends. Pansy was staring at him open mouthed. He smirked as he winked at her. In all fairness he had tried to tell her, it was just that Hermione happened to turn up before he could say her name. Blaise placed his hand under Pansy's chin and closed her mouth for her, causing both him and Theo to break down in laughter.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked as he turned back to Hermione. He hoped that she would trust his friends enough to leave her son with them. She watched him for a few seconds before nodding, "If he wants Potter can you take him?" Pansy gave a nod, suddenly pulled from her trance.

Draco pulled his arm back from where it had been rested on Hermione's shoulder and slipped his hand into hers. The two of them wondered from the hall and back down the stone steps towards the black lake. "Granger I need you to know that the last few days mean everything to me, Leo has become the centre of my world and I'm in it for the long game. Not just with him, but you too"

* * *

_ May 2 _ _ nd _ _2004_

_Hermione felt like she was suffocating. She needed to get out of this bloody room._

_It was like all the awful events of the last six years were zooming towards her at 100mph and she had no way to dodge them. Grabbing her clutch from the table top, Hermione stood and slipped from to room._

_Once she was sure no one had followed her out, she made a break for her office._

_That was the one benefit of the remembrance gala being at the Ministry. When it became too much she could run off to her office._

_She let the door close behind her, not locking it in case Harry or Ginny came looking for her. Collapsing on the small sofa opposite her desk, she shoved her face into her hands and let the water works begin._

_She wasn't too sure how long she'd been gone when someone opened the door and stepped over the threshold. Looking up she was ready to tell Harry or Ginny she was fine, but it wasn't either of them that appeared in front of her. No. It was Draco Malfoy._

" _Get out of my office." Hermione growled as she placed her face back into her hands. She looked back up after a minute, he hadn't moved. He was stood by the door, his hands deep in his pockets as he intently watched her._

_With a sigh he began to move towards her. Dropping down next to her, Draco removed his hands from his pockets and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm not going to let you cry yourself to death." He joked as he watched her from his peripheral vision._

_Once it was clear to her that he wasn't leaving, she lifted her head and stared at her desk. "If I wanted company, I would have stayed at the gala." Turning to look at him, she crossed her arms to her chest. "And it defiantly wouldn't be you I'd go to."_

" _Well aren't you a joy this evening." He sarcastically retorted. He repositioned himself so that the two were facing each other. He threw one arm over the back of the seat while his ankle rose to rest on his knee. "I came to make you feel better Granger, not worse."_

_Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, her arms still tightly crossed to her chest. "Well you're doing a crap job."_

" _I can't believe we're in our twenties now-"_

" _You're not helping Malfoy!" She seethed as she stood from the couch and made her way to her desk._

_Draco watched as Hermione unlocked a draw and pulled out a bottle of muggle alcohol, "Do you always have vodka in your desk?" She continued to glare at him as she crossed the room and sat back down in her original space. "I know, I know, play nice or get out."_

_After taking a rather large swig of the clear liquid she held the bottle out for him. "Anyways," He continued after taking a sip and handing her the bottle back. "As I was saying, it feels like a life time ago we walked into the great hall and got sorted."_

_Hermione snorted in agreement before taking another gulp of the beverage and passing the bottle back in a continus pattern. "But to me, all those awful things I did feels like yesterday. All that stuff I said to you, the slurs and insults. They were inexcusable, unforgiveable."_

_The witch gave him a sympathetic look before reaching up and pulling her hair from the tight ballerina bun it was tucked into. Her curls cascaded down around her face, Hermione shook her head gently and ran her fingers through a section of hair towards the front of her face._

_Draco repositioned himself on the small sofa. His knee brushed against Hermione's; with a cough he continued his little speech. "I've tried my best over the last few years to change my ways, I've detached myself from my father's views about Muggle-borns and Muggles. And in the process, I realised something."_

" _And what would that be?" She questioned with another drink._

" _That I bullied you more because I had feelings for you and I didn't know what to do about them." He answered honestly._

_Finishing the remaining content of the bottle, Hermione glared at him. "That's not a funny joke Malfoy. I've had a shit year already and I don't need you waltzing in here-"_

" _I'm not joking Granger." Leaning forwards, he dropped his lips to her ear. "If I'm honest, I'm still attracted to you Granger."_

_Hermione didn't know if it was the alcohol or his seductive tone, but she couldn't stop herself. Her fingers curled around the crisp material of his shirt, her lips slamming against his._

_His arms twined around her waist as he fell back, his head slammed down on the arm rest. Biting down on Hermione's lips from impact he let out a hiss, his tongue seizing the opportunity slipped into her mouth._

_She shifted above him as his hands trailed over her figure. One hand tangling itself in her hair while the other slipped under her dress._

_Hermione pulled away, "How much have you had to drink?" She questioned as their eyes connected._

" _Probably too much considering I just told Hermione Granger I've had the hots for her since I was 11."_

_Biting down on her bottom lip she sat up, "Can we go somewhere else? I don't really want to have sex in my office." Did she seriously just say that?_

_Draco gave a nod, Hermione grabbed her wand before taking his hand and being apparited straight into Draco Malfoy's bed._

* * *

"I shouldn't have left." Hermione took both of Draco's hands in her own. "I should have told you when I found out I was pregnant; I know that now. I was just scared. I had drunk so much that night and didn't know if it was the alcohol in my system that made me kiss you or because I reciprocated your feelings." Taking a deep breath, Hermione let her eyes connect with his. "I used to look at that little boy wish that you knew about him because deep down I knew you would love him just as much as I do."

"Hermione, Leo's my world." He pulled his hands from her and cupped her cheeks, "I've known about him for over a week and I already love him to bits. I still stand by what I said on that sofa but now that you've given me that little boy..."

Her hands lifted to rest upon his wrists, "A family." She whispered before closing her eyes and brushing her lips against his.

The kiss was different from the one they'd shared four years ago. Their previous kiss had been from lust and need where as this one had a meaning, a promise. It was soft and slow. A thousand unspoken words hanging between them.

Draco was the first to pull away, resting his forehead against hers as his signature smirk tugged at his features. "So, can I call you my girlfriend now or...?"

"I guess you can call me that." Hermione answered with a smile. His hands fell from her cheeks and wrapped around her waist, hers twinned around his neck. Lifting her into the air, her legs locked around his middle.

Hermione giggled between kisses as Draco spun them, a lot like he had done with Leo earlier that morning in the kitchen.

"We should get back the Leo," The witch suggested as Draco placed her back on the ground. "I dread to think how many swear words your friends have taught our son."

"They're not that bad, Granger." Draco groaned as the couple made their way back towards the castle, hand in hand.

She couldn't help but scoff as they walked across the grounds of their old school. "I'll believe that when pigs fly." She retorted when they reached the steps up to the doors. She waved to the Headmistress and Minister of magic as the couple reached the top of the steps and walked through the entrance hall.

When they re-entered the great hall, Hermione couldn't help but notice Harry and Ron talking to Parkison, Zabini and Nott. 17 long years of hatred down the drain all because of one little boy. One amazing boy.

"Well, well, well." Blaise teased as he eyed the two. "What do we have here?"

Draco smirked at his friends before turning to the witch on his arm, "Thought it would be best for Leo if his parents were an item." Draco stated with a wink to Hermione.

"Oh please!" She scoffed as she looked up at him. "You just want to get into my knickers again."

"You know me too well Granger." The wizard planted a kiss on her lips and gave her another wink.

"You're together? Don't you think it's a little fast 'Mione?" Hermione turned to face Ron. The two of them had gone to hell and back together. She knew Ron still loved her and she knew she still love him but they weren't meant to be together.

They would always have those five years.

But they would also have all the arguments. They would never be able to take back the things they said to each other and that was the issue. Hermione Granger would never forget that Ronald Weasley blamed her for the miscarriage of their child. It may have been a drunken comment but _drunk words are sober thoughts._

"It's the right thing." She replied as her eyes darted around the group. Between the five adults in front of her not one of them seemed to be holding the small blonde child she'd left in their care. "Where is Leo?"

"Don't panic," Harry began as he gestured towards the back of the hall. "He's with Ginny."

Hermione gave a nod and turned to Draco, pecking his cheek she began to walk away from the group. She quickly wondered towards the red head on the other side of the room and perched on the bench next to her. "I've got something to tell you."

Ginny pulled her gaze from the three young boys playing on the floor in front of her. "What is it this time?" The girl asked with an eye roll.

"Malfoy and I are dating." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look her friend was wearing.

"Wow Hermione!" Ginny leaned over and gave the brunette an awkward hug, with a groan she pulled away. "Four months left of this bull shit and then I'm never having another child. It already feels like I've got five, George is the worst."

Hermione smiled as she watched her son, "Is George coming?" she asked hopefully.

Ginny gave a small shake of her head. "It's too much for him, Angelina offered to come in his place but I told her to stay with George. He needs her more than we do."

* * *

Hermione pulled her legs up onto the sofa as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "Today went well." She commented as his hand slipped into her hair to play with her curls.

"I'm sure we'll be in the paper tomorrow." He teased, earning a soft elbow in the ribs from Hermione. "I'm sure Potter's award will be the front page though."

"Hey! I got an award too." She giggled, causing him to chuckle as well. "I'm glad you were with us today."

Kissing her curls, he mumbled into them. "Me too." She shifted and he let his arm fall around her.

It was everything each of them had ever wished for and so much more.

Draco had wanted a real family for longer than he could remember. He loved his mother dearly, his father not so much. The Malfoys had been and still were a high-class family in the Wizarding world. Draco had grown up attending galas and high-class events, he never had the chance to be a real kid.

He'd been spoiled and treated like a prince. Since the war ended all he wanted was to move on, show everyone that he was no longer the spoiled brat he was in school. And now he had that chance. He would raise his son the right way. The opposite way to how he'd been raised. And he would do it at the side of Hermione Granger, the smartest and prettiest witch he'd ever met in his life.

As for Hermione, she wasn't alone. Money had never been a problem for her, it wasn't like she needed financial help. No, she had someone to share all the first times with.

She had been alone for the first word, the first laugh, the first steps. But now Malfoy would be there to share the experience. They would both be there to see their son off at Platform 9 and ¾ on September 1st 2017. They'd both be there for the first relationship, the first heart break...

It was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy against the world from now on.

"We should get some sleep." Draco suggested as he glanced down at his watch.

As if on que Hermione yawned, with a giggle she rose from the sofa. Holding her hands out in front of her, she pulled Draco off the sofa and made her way to the door. Draco followed, turning left he began to walk down the hall. "Where are you going?"

Draco spun on his heels to face her; eyebrows raised in confusion. "To the spare room."

"Malfoy you're sleeping in my bed." She replied, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "Or you can sleep in the spare room. Up to you." With that she turned and disappeared into the room. He blinked a few times before turning again, hurrying into the room he grabbed his duffle bag from where it was sat on the bed and dashed back to the room Hermione had entered.

He realised as he stepped over the threshold that he hadn't actually been in her room during his two visits. It was the complete opposite of what he assumed it would be; he'd expected books upon books taking up the span of the room, photos in black frames to match the ones in the lounge.

Instead it was neat and tidy. A few books plotted on her bedside table, a pair of jogging bottoms and oversized hoodie laying forgotten on the out of place purple chair next to the window. The bed was too large for a person who'd been single for so long.

The room wasn't anything special compared to the rest of the house, white walls and cotton bed sheets matched with light wooden furniture.

He tossed the bag down on the mattress and began to search for his pyjama bottoms, his gaze shifted up slightly. "Granger..." He growled in a husky tone as she peeled of her jeans and slipped into small red silk shorts. "You can't wear them to bed."

Turning to look at him, her hands curled around the soft material of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "Why not Malfoy?"

With a sigh he eyed her, letting his irises absorb the image. "Because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself ripping it off you."

A blush crept up her cheeks and she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. "Oh..." She whimpered, after a moment or two a smile formed on her lips. "Well then maybe I shouldn't wear anything to bed at all." Draco smirked at her joke and shook his head. He watched Hermione as she began to remove the shorts and fold them back up, throwing them in the draw she pulled out a silk green night dress and threw it over her head. With a wink she made her way to the door, "I'm just going to check on Leo."

"I hate you Granger!" He called after her with a laugh. This witch was going to be death of him. He began to unbutton his shirt, shrugging it off he scrunched it up and threw it in the bag. _Who needs to worry about wrinkled clothes when you're a wizard?_

He had just finished getting changed when Hermione walked back into the room. "Fast asleep." She informed as she situated herself in his arms.

"I would hope so Granger, it is past eleven and he is three after all." Draco teased as he planted kisses across her forehead.

Slapping his chest lightly she rolled her eyes, "Sod off Malfoy."

They pulled apart and fell back onto the bed, Hermione snugging into Malfoy's side without a second thought. "Good night, love." Draco whispered as he turned his head to look at her. She was already fast sleep. Draco smiled to himself as he replayed the past week's events in his head. He had gained a son and the best witch in not just Brittan but the world.


	5. Mystery men revealed

Chapter 5: Mystery men revealed

It was a strange feeling for Hermione, to wake up sandwiched between her son and his father. But however strange it was to wake up in the arms of Draco Malfoy, it was quickly becoming one of her favourite things.

His touch was calming. His breath danced across the back of her neck, causing the fine hairs that rested there to stand on ends. Draco's hand was resting above her stomach, she could feel the weight of his family ring over her night gown.

Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione tightened her hold of Leo and kissed his curls. "It's creepy to watch someone sleep."

Looking over her shoulder she gave Draco a peck on the lips. "I was going to wake you but you're quiet when your asleep and I think it is going to be the only peace and quiet I get for the rest of my life."

Hermione turned her head back towards her son and gently kicked Draco under the covers. In revenge he tightened his grip upon her waist dragging her back a short distance he smothered her in kisses. It wasn't a punishment as such, well that was until their laughter grew too loud that it woke up Leo.

The family made their way from the bed to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table she unfolded that mornings Prophet and groaned.

_**Granger's mystery men revealed** _

_Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio, was spotted getting rather intimate with ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy at yesterday's remembrance event at Hogwarts._

_The couple were seen holding hands, kissing and walking the grounds of the school. They were also spotted, not long after arriving, play fighting and giving piggy backs while Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood by and watched._

_It has also been confirmed that the young boy Miss Granger has been seen with multiple times is her son, Leo Orion Granger. From the information we have here at the Prophet we suspect that our presumption of Mr Malfoy being Leo's son is, in fact, very true._

_Upon receiving her award yesterday, Hermione Granger left her son is the hands of Draco Malfoy. Both Malfoy and the young Granger boy, seemed extremely proud of Miss Granger. However, it has to be noted that while Mr Ronald Weasley was around the newly formed family, he didn't not look pleased by the recent turn of events._

_Ronald Weasley scowled, groaned and glared at Draco Malfoy throughout the whole day. While it is still not known why Miss Granger and Mr Weasley ended their relationship back in the early days of 2004, there is a possibility that there was a love triangle no one knew about._

_What a scandal that would be hey? The golden trio brakes up because Hermione Granger is impregnated by ex Death Eater. Was it a simple case of cheating or much more dramatic than any of them are letting on?_

"You've got to be kidding me!" The front page? The front fucking page!

No mention of the content of the memorial service. No mention of the speech the Minister made. No mention of the speech Harry made.

In a rage, Hermione tossed the paper across the kitchen. Draco picked it up and scanned the article before bringing her a coffee. Dropping a kiss to her forehead, he tried soothed her. "I quite enjoyed the look of displeasure on the weasel's face for the whole day."

"Draco!" Hermione growled into her mug as he placed the paper back on the table. "I'm surprised they didn't mention the whole Death Eater thing a lot more and totally drug us through the mud."

The blonde pulled out one of the chairs, talking Hermione's hand in his, he kissed her knuckles. "They're just waiting until something more scandalous happens like maybe and engagement or second baby."

Hermione watched him over the rim of the mug, "They might be waiting a while then." she commented.

Draco smiled against her knuckles. "You're in it for the long game then?" The brunette nodded before placing herself on his lap and twining her arms around his neck. Draco placed his arms around her waist as their lips met, his tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth.

"Uckie!" At the sound of their son in the room, the two pulled their lips apart but neither moved.

Pulling Hermione closer to him he watched as his son placed himself on the chair Hermione had just vacated. "I should make some breakfast."

"You don't have to, I'm more than capable of making breakfast."

"Yes," He replied as Hermione removed herself from Draco's lap and picked up her mug again. "But I'm such a better cook than you."

Hermione ran her hand through Leo's hair as he placed the book he had in his hands on the table. "You've never eaten my cooking." She replied blankly as she sat down and began to read the book.

"Are you going to work today?" Hermione asked as Draco brought over the plates and cutlery.

She'd taken the Thursday and Friday off. Originally, she'd planned on staying home all day and keeping her mind off everything by playing games and watching films. But Ginny was insisting on them going shopping.

Draco gave her a sorry look as he gave a nod. "Looks like you're going to the Burrow today then little Lion."

"You're not taking my son to that Weasley infested shack." Draco informed with a joking scowl.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she began to nibble on the pancakes in front of her. "Where do you think he goes while I'm a work?" The witch questioned with a playful smile.

"I guess I've never really thought about it." He shrugged after a sip of tea, "What?" He questioned when he got bored of her staring at him.

"Why don't you take Leo to work with you?" Hermione offered as she looked between Draco and Leo, placing her fork down on the plate, she used her hand to keep up her chin. "He can take some toys and sit in the office. Only if you want to that is."

"I'd like to." The older blonde nodded with a grin. "Thank you."

* * *

"Ginny, you cannot force James to wear that." Hermione replied with a stern look to her friend.

Ginny was holding out this awful pair of trainers, they were lime green with white Velcro strips. Hermione knew Ginny was joking, only pointing them out because they were so horrific but she couldn't stop herself telling her friend no.

"Fine." She pouted jokingly before making her way to the exit.

They'd agreed to go to Muggle London for their shopping trip. Not only would there be more choice of shops to browse but they were less likely to be spotted by reporters. They agreed that they would do the shopping they needed before going to their favourite Muggle restaurant on the outskirts of the city.

Grabbing Hermione's hand, Ginny began to pull her towards the entrance of a drug store. "Seriously?" Hermione groaned after being dragged up the escalator and to the family planning section of the shop.

"As much as I love Leo," Ginny commented shoving a second box of condoms into her friend's hold, "We don't need another little Granger-Malfoy running around just yet."

Hermione groaned as she placed the boxes back on the shelf before dragging the ginger witch out of the building and down an alley where Hermione apparited them to the restaurant. "Don't blame me when Malfoy knocks you up." Ginny commented as they made their way into the restaurant.

Hermione couldn't help but snort in response, _that will not be happening for a long time._ Well not a long time but a while, things would happen when they happen.

* * *

A knock sounded on the front door of Hermione's flat. With a sigh Hermione dethatched herself from Draco and rose from the sofa. "I'll get it." With a yawn she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Hermione's face fell, _keep it together,_ she thought as she tried to keep her breathing natural. "Draco, I think it's for you." Opening the door the rest of the way, she stepped to the side and crossed her arms to her chest.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she stood watching the man on the other side of the door. Draco came out into the hallway, his smile fading the moment he could see who had knocked on the door. "What are you doing here?"

Draco's hands balled at his side as he glared at his father. Lucius Malfoy looked between his son and Hermione, "Can I come in?" The older wizard asked, guesting towards them.

"Not my house, not my decision." Draco scowled as he turned to face Hermione, "Feel free to say no." Draco's gaze seemed to soften as it fell on the witch.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to do.

She knew Draco and his father no longer spoke. She knew that if it wasn't for Narcissa Malfoy, Draco would have cut his father from his life completely. But Hermione had a little thing called; constant curiosity. She needed to know why the older Malfoy was here at her door step. She was sure that if she took a wild guess and said the words; Muggle-born and half-blood son, she would be right.

"Draco, show your father into the kitchen please." Placing her hand on his shoulder, Hermione gave him a small smile. "I'm just going to check on Leo."

Draco glared at her in annoyance for a moment before giving a small nod and turning back to his father. Holding his hand out in the direction of the door he just came through, Lucius Malfoy made his way into Hermione's apartment.

She waited until both of the Malfoy men were out of the hallway before she closed the front door, locked it and slipped into her son's bedroom. Hermione rested her back against the closed door.

This was make or break for her and Draco.

He'd said that he didn't care about his father's opinion. That was starting to become obvious to her, the way he'd addressed him at the door wasn't something you'd say to your parent unless you were done with them.

Peering across the room she noticed her son was in a deep sleep. Was it bad she didn't want Leo meeting his grandfather? No defiantly not. The way Lucius Malfoy had treated her in the past was... The same way Draco had. At least Draco had apologised to her.

Knowing she couldn't hide in here for ever she left the room and cast a simple locking spell. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the kitchen, casting a silencing charm upon the room she stood by the door aimlessly.

They were all quite for a minute until Lucius gave a strangled cough and turned his head towards Hermione. "You have a... _lovely_ home-"

"Cut to the chase." Draco interrupted from where he was stood by the sink. His arms crossed to his chest.

"How long have you known?"

Hermione looked away, not sure if it was guilt or shame controlling her movements. "Since the first article." Draco answered honestly, his rude tone directed at his father and not Hermione.

"I must say Miss Granger, you did a rather good job of hiding the boy." Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, wrapping her arms around herself she fought back her tears. Fear had been the reason she didn't tell Draco about his son and now it was the reason she stood silent and still in her kitchen. She may be the brightest witch of her age but that did not make her the bravest. "Shame all good things have to come to an end."

Hermione's gaze shot to the man in her kitchen. She was paralysed in shook. Did he seriously just say that?

"Now the papers haven't had any conformation of the paternity-"

Hermione blinked a few times. The witch turned to look at Draco, he was shaking with rage. Hermione knew his magic was trying to burst from him, hers was boiling her blood and she hardly knew Lucius. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but it sounds like your insinuating I deny the climes that Draco is Leo's father?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying Miss Granger."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." She replied, _how dare he!_ With a cold expression, the witch made her way to the younger Malfoy. Wrapping one arm around Draco's middle and placing the other on his chest she turned to face the wizard's father. "You see, this is Draco's opportunity to get to know his son and I'm not going to take that away from him."

Draco smirked at her in triumph, slinging his arm over her shoulders he looked back up at his father. It was make and not break. They were in it for the long game.

"I'll give you some time Miss Granger." The older wizard finished before disappariting from the room with a crack.

Hermione turned and buried her face in Draco's chest. "You were brilliant." Draco commented as his arms enclosed her.

She looked up, her chin resting on his chest. "He won't do anything to hurt us will he?"

"My father is all bark and not bite." Draco commented as he leaned down to kiss her. "But he won't give up so easily."


	6. A bad week

Chapter 6: A bad week

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but replay the ordeals of the night before. Just how far would Lucius Malfoy go to keep the paternity of her son a secret?

She'd hardly slept that night. The cogs in her mind had been turning all night. She'd tossed and turned to the point that she had to get out of bed because she was scared of waking Draco.

Hermione knew what Draco had said about his father being all bark and no bite was true. But he had money and contacts. The Malfoys were powerful and high-status in a different way to Hermione. Hermione was famous for saving the world. The Malfoys were famous for being an old, rich magical family.

Her mind had been devising different situations in her head. They all seemed to end in similar ways. The most common was her being obliviated and Lucius taking Leo and raising him the 'Malfoy' way as she was now putting it. Others ended in her death, Draco's death or Leo's death. And if she was extremely unfortunate; they all died.

Rising from the chair that sat under her window, Hermione picked up her jumper and left the room. She headed straight for the kitchen where she made a cup of tea before making her way back out into the hallway.

She didn't open the door to her son's bedroom fully, but she did open it enough so that she could stand in the hall and watch him. She didn't know what it was about watching Leo sleep but it always seemed to make Hermione feel better.

Leo had a talent for sleeping. Anywhere, anytime.

About a year ago she'd taken him to Australia. She went there a lot. Watching her parents from a distance. She hadn't been able to give the Grangers their memories back after the war but she hadn't given up all hope just yet.

So every six months she would visit them, try a few spells and then come home with no good news to share with Harry, Ginny and the Weasleys.

She hadn't been back since her trip with Leo.

Hermione had planned the perfect holiday for them. Having been raised by Muggles, Hermione still had a passport. She'd applied for one for Leo which had been a stressful process for her. The two flew from London to Sydney. Hermione had booked a little cottage, not far from where her parents live, for her and Leo to stay in for the week.

Hermione took Leo to all the tourist attractions she could manage. They went to beaches, where they would play in the sea and build sand castles.

Harry meet her the day before they flew back. Hermione had asked him to meet her so that she could leave Leo in Harry's capable hands while she went to try the spells she'd researched.

None had worked.

Hermione had gone back totally broken. Nine years she'd been trying to fix her biggest mistake. And in that time she'd had a child, built up a reputation for herself at the Ministry and saved the world.

But she couldn't save her parents.

She couldn't save her parents from herself. Her own magic.

But the thing she remembered most about that holiday had been Leo's sleeping. He'd slept at the airport, on the plane, in the taxi, on the beach, on a train and in his mother's arms.

That boy really did have a talent for napping when and where ever he could.

A pair of arms pulled her from thought as they wrapped around her middle. "Come back to bed." Draco instructed sleepily, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'm not tired." She replied as she leaned back into his touch, her hands still clinging to her mug.

His arms tightened around her as he yawned, "We don't have to sleep." He replied as his lips found their way to her neck. "You're thinking about last night, aren't you?" Draco asked after a minute. Hermione turned to face him, vanishing her mug with wandless magic.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh as she twined her arms around his neck and rested her temple against the wizard's chest. "I can't stop." She answered, it was as if her brain was fighting itself. One side telling her to stay here with Draco and fix everything. And the other telling her to run, go to Australia and hide there with her parents.

"Come on," Draco whispered as he pulled from the embrace, a sad smile on his face. "Let's leave him to sleep and have a coffee."

The couple curled up on the sofa, Draco playing more attention to the film that was playing on the TV than Hermione. She was still lost in her own mind and she was starting to fear that she would never leave.

She raised her eyebrows in question as Draco kissed her and rose from the sofa. "I've got to get to work." He explained, backing out of the room. He arrived back in the door way 5 minutes later, telling Hermione that he would come over to night and won't open up on Sunday so the three of them can spend the day together.

Hermione and Leo didn't do much on Saturdays anyway but this Saturday they were the laziest they'd ever been. They sat around watching films and eating junk food and Hermione couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. After everything that had happened, being able to spend the whole day with her son locked away in their flat was well... all she could ever ask for.

Draco arrived by floo at 5:30. He'd unknowingly timed it perfectly. Green flames light the living room just as the end credits began on the cartoon the pair had been watching. The young boy had all but thrown himself off the sofa and jumped into his father's arms before Draco had even stepped out of the fire place.

"Can daddy take me to bed?" The child asked as the blondes made their way to where she was laying on the sofa.

"Of course darling." Hermione smiled as she shrugged off the fluffy blanket that she had been clinging on to throughout the film. Stroking her son's cheek, she kissed his forehead before kissing Draco's.

With a smirk he handed her a plain white bag and took the boy from the room, Leo waving at his mother as they went. Once Hermione was alone in the room she pepped inside the bag.

With an eye roll, she made her way into the kitchen. "You didn't have to."

"Hello to you too." Draco replied as he walked into the kitchen. Picking up one of the containers he headed to the cutlery draw and grabbed two forks and two knives. "It was the least I could do." He reasoned as he kissed Hermione and took a seat at the table.

"How was work?" The witch asked as she joined him with two glasses of wine.

He groaned as he poked the content of the tub, "I had a lot of people come in but we didn't make much money."

Hermione placed her hand on top of his, "They'll leave us alone eventually, I promise." _I hope._

* * *

The Grangers arrived at the Burrow at 8 o'clock every week day. That was their routine. Hermione would wake up at six; have a shower, get dressed and make a coffee for seven. Then at seven she would wake her son. The two would then have a quick breakfast, toast or cereal before Leo got dressed.

They would floo to the Burrow. Molly would already have a cup of tea or coffee on the kitchen table for Hermione and a glass of pumpkin juice for Leo. Hermione wouldn't stay long; she would have a catch up with Molly about what the rest of the family were up to before flooing to the Ministry for 8:30 where she would get a head start on her paper work.

The first Monday with Malfoy there wasn't so easy.

When her 6 o'clock alarm buzzed, Draco complained about it being too early. He joined her in the shower and then back in her bed. By the time she was ready and had a coffee in her hand it was seven thirty.

With the three of them in the kitchen Hermione gave the offer of toast or cereal, to which the response was Draco's pancakes. After a hissy-fit, Hermione's ignoring and Draco's 'what-do-I-do?' face, Leo final gave up and ate the food his mother was offering.

The next problem that arose was Leo wanting to go to work with his dad again. Draco had been gutted to say no. He had potential clients coming in today to discuss what Diamond apothecary could and could not provide them with. Once Hermione had dealt with that melt down, she got Leo dressed and ready.

Standing by the fire Draco kissed both Grangers and stepped into the fire where he flooed back to his flat. Hermione and Leo didn't linger in the living room long after that, stepping into green flames they were whisked away to the Burrow.

After collapsing on a chair in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands she greeted Molly properly.

"So how are things going with Mr Malfoy?" The older witch asked.

Hermione gawked at her in surprise, "You know?"

"Of course I know!" Molly laughed as Hermione blushed, lifting the mug in her hands to her lips, she gulped down some of the hot liquid. "Ginny couldn't keep her mouth shut, and it has been in the Prophet."

Hermione gave a sigh, "I was going to tell you." The younger witch reasoned as she looked at her son. "Draco and Leo get on well, don't you darling? He's good company, he's not the same person he was before."

Molly reached out for Hermione's hand, enclosing it in both of her own. "As long as you're happy."

The brunette gave the ginger a sweet smile before finishing her drink. "I should go." Kissing Leo and hugging Molly, Hermione made her way to the fire place. With one last drop of floo powder Hermione arrived at the Ministry. She raced down the halls and into her office, falling onto her chair she looked up at her clock. 8:31. She'd made it, just.

Her day did not get any better.

The moment she was out of the fire at the Burrow, a pair of arms twined around her shins. "Sorry little lion." She mumbled as she leaned down to pick up her son. He yawned as his head came to rest on his mother's shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut not long after. "Sorry I'm late, it's been a really busy day."

"Don't worry about it." Molly smiled as she hugged Hermione, "Care to stay for a drink?"

Hermione lightly shook her head with a smile, "As much as I'd love to, Blaise had invited himself over for dinner and they'll be closing up in a minute."

"Well in that case I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione gave a nod before turning to the fire place, looking over her shoulder she gave another smile and nod. "Family dinner on Sunday, bring Mr Malfoy with you!"

The flat was dark and gloomy when she finally arrived. There didn't seemed to be much sun shining into the small room, glancing out the window on her way to the sofa she saw how hard the rain was coming down. Hermione couldn't help but snort as she thought about how much it summed up her mood.

Shrugging of her bag, she made her way to her bedroom. Placing Leo on the bed she kicked off her heels. Green flames roared to life as she entered the living room, "Well?" the witch asked as Draco stepped in.

He smirked at her from where he was stood, a second later the fire sparked again and Blaise stepped out. "You're looking at the newest suppliers for St Mungo's."

Hermione squealed in joy as she ran into Draco's open arms. Her legs locking around his waist as she kissed him. "Wait did you just say St Mungo's?" She questioned as she pulled her lips away from his.

"Yep." The blonde replied as he tightened his hold on her.

"Diamond apothecary now supplies not only the Ministry but also St Mungo's hospital." Blaise chimed in from where he was stood behind them.

Hermione let her legs fall, pushing from Draco's arms she crossed her to her chest. "You said your work was nothing important!"

"It's not." Draco shrugged as Blaise gave an awkward cough from where he was stood.

"Draco this sounds huge! The two of you can't possibly do all that by yourselves!" With a groan and eye roll, Draco turned to face his best friend and snagged the bottle of champagne he was holding by his side. "Draco!" She called after him as he made his way into the kitchen, Hermione hot at his heels.

Blaise reached out for Hermione, resting his hand on her shoulder she turned to look at him before leaving the room. "Drop it please, I'll explain why later." With a sigh Hermione admitted defeat, for now.

The pair soon hurried into the kitchen. Draco was stood by the counter, three full champagne glasses in front of him and the bottle to his lips. Hermione plucked the bottle from his grip and swigged some herself before handing it to Blaise who took it without complaint.

"Where's Leo?" Draco asked as Hermione reached out for one of the glasses.

"Asleep on my bed." The witch replied.

Draco's arm twined around her waist as the other grabbed a champagne flute from where they were sat. Conversation topics came naturally from then on, the trio took their placed at the table as they finished the champagne and then a bottle of red wine.

It was as Hermione stared to prepare dinner at six that she swerved the conversation to Sunday. "Weasley family dinner on Sunday, attendance is mandatory."

Draco groaned. Moments later, to Hermione surprise, he gave a menacing smile. Hermione shuddered as Draco and Blaise shared a look, "I'll go to the weasel dinner if and only if..." The blonde started as he ran his hand through his hair, leaning back in his seat. "You come to Theo's on Friday."

Hermione raised a suspicious eyebrow, "Theo as in Theodore Nott?"

Both Blaise and Draco gave a nod. "Theodore and Daphne Nott." Blaise added with a smile that was starting to resemble Draco's.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Who else will be there?" It was a stupid question to ask. If Daphne was hosting then her sister was bound to be in attendance.

"Oh you know, Theo, Daphne, Pansy, us and-"

"Astoria." Draco cut in with a dark glint in his eyes.

She could say no. There was nothing stopping her. But she didn't want to. She wanted to rub it in Astoria's face that Draco was happy but Hermione wasn't sure if Astoria would be happy for him or be a sour bitch.

All Hermione knew about Draco and Astoria's relationship was that it didn't last long and that his father hadn't approved of her a lot like he didn't approve of Hermione. Draco must have a type, girls his father won't like.

"I'll go." She sighed as she finished the content of her glass. "But that doesn't mean I'll be nice."

* * *

Hermione stared at herself in the full-length mirror in her room. She was not ready for this.

Monday had been awful but her week had gotten worse. The pressure her boss was putting her under was unreal. Hermione had helped win a bloody war for Merlin's sake! Draco had been her voice of reason over the last week. He'd watched Leo and cooked dinner while she sat at the kitchen table pulling out her hair while doing over time.

It didn't help that she was still thinking about Lucius Malfoy. They hadn't heard from him since last Friday. Seven whole days without an owl or surprise appearance.

The same couldn't be said for Narcissa Malfoy.

Although she hadn't turned up at Hermione's flat, she'd popped up everywhere that Draco went. His flat and work seemed to be quite popular for her appearances. Hermione hadn't had the joy of bumping into the witch yet.

Hermione had nothing against Narcissa. It was just she didn't know what to do, to say.

"You look beautiful." Draco cooed as he looked at her in the mirror. Tugging down the selves of her grey turtle neck she turned to face him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She commented as she eyed him. He was wearing a navy-blue shirt with black fitted trousers; his dinner jacket was a slight darker shade of blue that the shirt.

Draco closed the distance between them and quickly kissed her before heading into the bathroom to fix his hair. Taking a deep breath, Hermione took a seat on the bed and reached out for her ankle boots. Zipping them up she grabbed her leather jacket from the end of the bed.

Sticking her head into Leo's room she smiled at his sleeping figure. "You sure you don't need anything?" Hermione asked as she entered the living room.

"I don't think so Miss Granger." Annable smiled, "Although, would it be okay if I left some articles for you to read? It's just I don't know if they'd be good enough for the Prophet-"

"Annable, I'm sure they're great. Leave them on the kitchen table and I'll get to them when I can." Hermione picked up her handbag from where it was laying on the table. "If your short stories are anything to go by then your articles will be amazing."

"Thank you, Hermione." The young girl smiled as the older witch squeezed her shoulder.

Five minutes later Hermione and Draco were jumping into the fire place, hand in hand.

Stepping out into a cosy little living room, Hermione came face to face with Astoria.

_This was going to be a long night._


	7. The dinner party

Chapter 7: The dinner party

Astoria Greengrass was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. Her ombre brown hair dangled above her shoulders and her dazzling green eyes sparkled. If it wasn't for the hair, different colour eyes and knowledge of Astoria being three years younger than her sister, she would have mistaken them for twins.

Hermione relaxed slightly as Blaise appeared in front of her hand pulled her into a hug. Relaxing at his touch, she painted a small smile on to her face. "So where is my favourite Granger-Malfoy?" The man asked as he held the witch at arm's length. Hermione couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked in his smart-casual wear, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt (so tight to the point she could see his abs through the thin material), black jeans and a light grey jacket.

"Asleep at home, with the sitter." Hermione answered as Blaise pulled away his hands and shook Draco's.

Draco curled his arm around Hermione's waist and nodded his head towards the Greengrass sisters. "Daphne, lovely to see you." The witch gave a sweet smile in agreement before Draco spoke again. "Astoria."

"Draco." The brunette forced a smile on to her symmetrically perfect face. "Lovely to see you again, and with Hermione Granger of all people."

Blaise snorted into his glass before trying to cover his wanting laughter with a cough. Draco scowled at his ex, allowing his hold on Hermione to tighten. "Well when you've got a girlfriend who is this beautiful, you don't go anywhere without her." Hermione couldn't stop herself cringing at Draco's not so subtle dig at Astoria. Neither of them thought Astria as ugly, on the contrary, but Hermione knew things between the two hadn't ended well.

Draco had explained what happened between them after Blaise left on Monday night. Draco had carried Leo to his room not long after Blaise vacated the building, a tad bit tipsy. Once the couple were curled up in bed Draco had let out a heavy sigh. Draco had told her she should know what happened between the two.

They'd started dating in late June 2004, and by some miracle they lasted 2 years. Draco had said their relationship was a show. He used her to get back at his father and she used him to gain social standing.

Astoria had a curse upon her. Leaving her weak and incapable of having children. That was one of the reasons Lucius Malfoy hated the girl. The other was the fact she didn't share his views of Muggles and Muggle-borns.

Their relationship had come to an end when Draco dropped by her flat to find her with another man. Hermione felt for him, she really did. Draco had told her Astoria left him because she found someone better. Turned out, he'd left her because she'd broken his heart.

"Draco, mate," Blaise began to whisper a little too loud. "I don't think that is what she meant."

"Oh!" Draco laughed sourly as he snatched Blaise's glass and downed the content. "You meant the fact that she kept my son's excitants from me for 3 years! Well the first three are shit anyway!"

Hermione scowled at Draco, a fire burning in her irises. "Daphne, could I use your bathroom?"

"Oh um, yeah. It's on the left of the front door." Hermione gave a weak smile of thanks before scurrying from the room. Slipping into the bathroom, Hermione stared at her reflection in annoyance.

She knew she'd fucked things up with Draco in the past. She knew hiding Leo was wrong but as she'd seen it at the time, she didn't have a choice.

Draco Malfoy had one fucking nerve! Hermione thought they'd accepted that this would be their life from now on. If they kept living in the past, they would never be able to enjoy the future.

Opening the bathroom door, she smiled slightly as her eyes fell upon Blaise leaning against the opposite wall. "He doesn't mean it."

"I know."

Pushing off the wall, Blaise closed the distance between them. "He's still not over what happened with Astoria."

"I know." She repeated, this time slightly more aggressive. "You never explained why you wanted me to drop the people working for you topic."

Blaise sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Draco doesn't like to work with people that he doesn't trust." Blaise explained with a pleading look, "We need another member of staff Hermione, but he won't work with anyone he won't trust. I'm offering you the job."

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to split my shares with you." Blaise watched he for a minute, when she didn't reply he decided to change the subject. "I was with Draco when he saw the article." Hermione's eye widened in a slight sense of shock. Hermione and Blaise had never spoken about that turn of events, Hermione knew that Blaise and Theo were the first people Draco told but she didn't release that Blaise had been there. "He looked heart broken by the fact that you had a child, but when he saw that photo... He all but ran from the shop to find you. Hermione, he fell in love with you a long time before he fell in love with Leo."

"How do I fix this?" Hermione sobbed as she threw her arms around his neck. He didn't say anything to her as he enclosed the witch in his arms. It was a mistake coming here tonight, she knew that now. It had been a mistake to keep Draco in the dark.

For Merlin's sake! Hermione knew how many mistakes she'd made in the past. She knew there were more to come.

"Am I interrupting something?" Pulling away from Blaise, Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms.

Her arms twined around his neck as he flung his around her waist. Both of them were holding the other a tad to tightly, their eyes fluttered shut. Draco loved Hermione's scent, lavender and camomile. It was a strange mix but it was intoxicating.

Looking up at him Hermione moved one hand to Draco's cheek, "Move in with me?"

The wizard blinked at her a few times, he looked between the witch in his arms and the wizard a few meters away from them. " _What?_ " He managed to say in a strangled tone as he clutched Hermione.

"I want you to move in with Leo and I," She said again without missing a beat. "You should have been there from him over the last three years, you missed so much. But I don't want you to miss anymore."

Hermione knew it was soon, too soon. But that is all their relationship seemed to be, _too fast and in the wrong order._ They'd been childhood enemies who had a one-night stand. That was all it was supposed to be. Hermione never planned on seeing Draco again after what happened between them.

But then again, she'd never planned on having his baby.

It all happened so quickly before and it was happening just as quickly this time around. This time was different. Hermione and Draco had a common interest this time. Before they never had anything to bring them together but now they had their son. A boy who they would both love unconditionally for the rest of their lives.

"I don't want me to miss anything either." Draco sighed as he rested his forehead against Hermione's. "Seriously Blaise?" Draco groaned as he pulled away from Hermione, glaring at his best friend for ruining their moment by having a loud coughing fit.

With a smirk, Blaise waddled over to the pair. Pulling one had from his jean pocket he rested it on Hermione's shoulder. "Just, think about my offer."

The trio quickly made their way back to the living room. Not long after Theo appeared in the doorway to tell them dinner way ready. Sitting down between Draco and Blaise, Hermione sipped on her second glass of wine.

Daphne spent a majority of the night quizzing Hermione on all things pregnancy and babies. Turned out that the reason of the dinner was to announce to their friends that they were expecting. Hermione wasn't sure why that news gave her a longing sense in the back of her mind.

Daphne's sister on the other hand, wasn't so keen on talking to neither Hermione nor Draco. Hermione caught the bitch, sorry witch, giving her dirty looks more than once over the course of the evening.

Hermione and Draco were the first to leave that evening, telling the others they had to get back to let the sitter off which wasn't a complete lie. Annable was still curled up on the sofa, her laptop in front of her and her fingers typing away.

Once she was gone, Hermione and Draco collapsed on the sofa. One final glass on one in their hands. And a _long_ night ahead of them.

* * *

Hermione jolted awake to the sound of the fire roaring to life. Pulling the blanket that was covering her body fuller up she blinked at Harry.

They'd fallen asleep on the floor in the lounge.

"Harry what the-?" Pulling her knees to her chest, Hermione ran a hand through her knotted hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were still alive." Harry teased as he removed his glasses and held his hands over his eyes. "Plus you were 2 hours late for Leo and James play date and I was worried."

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she shook Draco awake and summoned her clothes with a flick of her wand. "Stop doing that." She groaned with an eye roll, smacking Harry on the chest once she was decent.

Draco, along with the blanket, left for the bedroom while Hermione and Harry went to check in on Leo. "I'm really sorry," Hermione began in a whisper once she was sure Draco was far enough away from the pair. "We were celebrating."

"Don't tell me you're pregnant again or something." Harry jokingly groaned as he bumped her shoulder with his own.

"No," Hermione laughed as she pushed open Leo's bedroom door by a fraction of an inch. "Draco's moving in."

Harry gave her a sweet smile as she peered through the gap of the door. "That's great Hermione, look I should really get back but I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"


	8. Crossed out dates

Chapter 8: Crossed out dates

Not long after Harry left on Saturday, the trio apparited to Draco's flat on the other side of London. It was different from what Hermione expected even if she'd been there before. During her last visit, four years ago, she'd been a bit too preoccupied to pay attention to the architecture of his flat.

She'd expected the place to be grand, a town house or something that resembled the manor. But no, instead the flat was small. If she took a guess, Hermione would say it was about the size of her and Leo's bedrooms put together with an adjoining bathroom about the same size as hers.

Taking a closer look around the area, she smiled at just how similar her and Draco were. From the books laying on the shelves of the book cases to the photo frames of his friends scattered around the room. Granted he didn't have as many photos or books as she did but it made no difference.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were a perfect match.

It was a shame that hadn't realised that sooner.

"Do you wanna get started on the books and I'll pack some clothes?" Hermione gave a nod of agreement. Making her way to the first of the two large book cases, something caught Hermione's eye.

A calendar. A Muggle calendar.

With a glance around the room, making sure Draco was occupied, she beelined for it. The design of the calendar wasn't fancy or inappropriate in any way, in fact it had no artistic design to it at all. It was one of those tear away calendars but big so that you could write under the dates.

Being the nosey witch she was, Hermione couldn't stop herself taking a pep at the rest of the month and the next.

There didn't seem to be anything interesting down for the rest of the month, work meetings had been placed on there. Hermione couldn't help but sigh at them as she skimmed her finger over the meeting for last Monday. Blaise's offer was still fresh in her mind. She was torn between saying yes and saying no.

There seemed to be so many benefits if she said yes but she loved he job at the Ministry. She'd done so much good there. Maybe it was time to move on to bigger and better things? If she took Blaise up on his offer, she would be helping supply not just the Ministry with potions but St Mungo's. All those lives she could help save...

With another sigh she pushed those thoughts away. Flipping the calendar she gave a small gasp of shock.

June 5th-Draco's birthday

The words had a scruffy line crossing them out and Hermione knew straight away that the writing wasn't Draco's. Why had he crossed out his own birthday? And who had added it to his calendar?

If she asked him, he would know that she was snooping. She had to ask someone else, she needed to ask Blaise. But she couldn't go back to Blaise without an answer to his offer.

With another heavy sigh, Hermione abandoned the calendar and made her way to the book cases where she began to pack his books by hand. Trying to buy her time to also snoop at his book collection.

"Malfoy?" She quietly shouted as she intensely stared at the book in her hand.

"Yeah?" He called back, looking over his shoulder. "What about it?" He questioned as she held the book out in front of her.

With a raised eyebrow she took a few steps towards him. "Shakespeare? Didn't realise you like Muggle lite-"

"Muggle?" He interrupted with a wide smile. "Granger, Shakespeare was a wizard." He laughed at her jaw drop. "Blimey, for the smartest witch of our age, you're not very knowledgeable!"

Hermione scowled at him for a good minute across the room before turning back to the book shelves were she promised herself she would research that.

They family spent the rest of the day at Draco's apartment. The morning was spent packing Draco's most important belongings and the afternoon was spent gathered around his kitchen table playing monopoly. Hermione had thought that bringing it along with them would be a good idea. That was until Draco and Leo teamed up against her and won. A man that had never played the game before and his three year old son. Good thing Harry and Ron weren't there to see it, they would have never let her forget that. But then again, neither would Draco.

By the time they apparited home and magically reorganised all Hermione's belongings so that Draco's stuff would fit on shelves and in draws, they were all worn out. As they finished Hermione turned to Leo, not really wanting to cook dinner she smiled at her son. "How would you like a McDonalds?"

The young boys face lit up in excitement as he nodded his head. "What the hell is a McDonalds?" Draco asked as Hermione took Leo's hand and held her other out for Draco.

"Just take my hand Malfoy." Hermione retorted with an annoyed expression. Not wanting to argue with her, Draco took the out stretched hand.

With a loud crack, the three of them appeared in an empty alley. With a smile, Leo pulled his hand from his mothers and grabbed his father's free hand. Together Hermione and Leo pulled Draco from the alley and out into a shopping centre.

Detaching his hand from Hermione's and draping it over her shoulder, he pulled her close. "Where are we?" He asked once he realised, he didn't recognise the Muggle location.

Hermione wrapped one arm around Draco's waist as they continued to walk. "A small city in the south west of the country." She answered as they entered the fast food restaurant. "Bill and Fleur live in the next county across." The witch added as an afterthought as the family joined a short queue. "What do you want sweetie?"

"Chicken nugget happy meal!" The boy announced with a smile as Draco picked him up. Hermione brushed a few curls from Leo's face as they waited for their turn. Draco just stood their silently, not really sure what was going on.

As the young couple in front of them stepped up to the till Hermione gave Draco a crooked smile. "Why don't you two go find somewhere to sit and I'll get the food." With a suspicious glint in his eyes, Draco dropped a kiss to Hermione's cheek before carrying Leo off to a free table around the corner.

As they waited for Hermione, Draco sat in the booth opposite his son. Leo always managed to make Draco smile. Whether it be his actions, laugh or smile. That boy was his light. Shame he was a mummy's boy though. Leo Orion Granger may look like his father but he was his mother's son through and through. The only difference was that Leo didn't seem as invested in books as his mother. And unlike his mother, he loved flying and all things quidditch. For that Draco would always be thankful to Potter. Even if he hated the thought.

"Here you are Kiddo." Hermione smiled as she gently dropped the tray down on the table and passed a small box to her son.

"Thanks mummy." The boy smiled as he opened the box and fished around for the toy. Hermione slid onto the bench next to Draco and slid one of the boxes and a container of chips towards him.

Draco watched the witch intently as she opened up the box and tipped the potatoes into the lid before removing the top of the bun and pulling out the gherkin.

Smirking, Draco opened his own box and began to eat.

Draco would never admit it to Hermione but the food was satisfactory.

It wasn't as good at the food he used to have in the Manor, and it defiantly wasn't as good as the food he cooked but for a quick meal it was okay.

When they finally got home, the couple but their son to bed before heading straight to their own.

When Hermione awoke the next morning, the sun was just starting to appear over the horizon. Knowing that the sun is up by 5:30 in the summer, Hermione guessed it was late in the fours. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Draco's sleeping figure laying on his front, arms and legs sprawled out in the large space they now shared. His head was turned towards her, his mouth agape slightly as he gently but heavily breathed.

She slid from the bed, grabbing her dressing gown from its hook on the back of the bedroom door, she left the room. Hermione was on her way to the kitchen when a small box by the fire place caught her eye.

They'd missed a box while unpacking. With a sigh and eye roll, Hermione closed the distance between herself and the brown cardboard box. Crouching down, she opened up the flaps. Hermione reached out; her index finger ran along the cold glass of the photo frame.

Hermione hadn't noticed Draco packing his framed photos the day before. She hadn't paid much attention to any of his photos while packing, she'd been to focused on his calendar. On the crossed-out date. The top photo was of Draco and his mother, it was an old photo, anyone could guess that because of the fact Draco was a baby in the photo.

Hermione didn't realise she was crying until a salty tear fell upon the glass. Leo really did look just like his father. From his hair to his eyes to his bone structure. Draco looked like his father and Leo looked like his. Malfoy genes really did run strong.

Looking through the photos of Draco and his friends, (whom she assumed counted as his family due to the fact he only had photos of his mother and not father nor aunt, which Hermione was a tad bit thankful for) Hermione couldn't stop herself wondering that if they had another child, what would they look like? Would they have a girl with straight blonde hair and grey eyes like her father? Would they have a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes like his mother?

Daphne's voice popped into her head, _"We're having a baby!"_ With a sigh Hermione closed her eyes and abandoned the box of photos. _"Draco, we want you to be the Godfather."_

* * *

Hermione was a good thirty seconds away from slapping Draco.

He'd been moaning since he woke up about not wanting to go to the Burrow for the day and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She'd gone with him on Friday and not complained so why couldn't he do the same thing?

Leo wasn't helping the situation either. He was pulling the red material of Hermione's maxi dress in a bid for her attention. Not only was he pulling at her dress, he was whingeing.

One Malfoy heir wanted to leave and the other didn't.

"Granger-"

"Mummy!"

"-I don't see why I have to go-"

"Mummy!"

"-No one wants me there-"

Slamming her fists down on the kitchen counter, "Shut up!" the witch yelled. She looked down at her son as a sob filled the space of the room. "Oh no, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Leo's face scrunched up as tears began to flow from his eyes, Hermione fell to her knees and pulled her son towards her. She hadn't meant to shout, to scare Leo and making him cry. She'd just wanted them to stop.

Draco crouched down beside them, pacing one had on Leo's shoulder and the other on Hermione's. The three of them stayed there until Leo calmed down completely, Hermione not letting Leo leave her arms until he had totally calmed down.

She hated seeing her son cry. She'd understood that as a baby he didn't have much choice but to cry, that's what babies do. But now, when she saw her son cry... She couldn't describe the feeling even if she wanted to.

"I'll go get Leo ready," Draco smiled as he removed the boy from Hermione's hold and kissed her cheek. "I'll behave." He conformed as he left the room.

"You better Malfoy!" She called after him as he left the room, "You're gonna be surrounded by Arours all day!" With a tiny smile, Hermione picked up her coffee and slowly began to sip the content. Falling into one of the stools at the breakfast bar she eyed that mornings copy of the daily prophet, luckily there didn't seem to be any articles about her or Draco.

Once she'd finished her drink, she used wandless magic to clean the china. Smoothing out her wrap front red floral-patterned maxi dress, she made her way towards her bedroom where she plucked a cropped white, long sleeved cardigan from her bed post. Shrugging the thin cotton material on to her arms and up to her shoulders before making her way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

She'd just turned off the tap on the sink when a pearl of laughter echoed around the flat. With a smile, Hermione made her way towards the shoe stand by the front door. Pulling out a pair of open toed, white ribbon tie, brown espadrille wedges and dark blue Velcro trainers.

Standing in the door way of Leo's bedroom, she couldn't stop the wide smile on her face forming. Leo was laying on his back in the middle of the room, being tickled by his dad, whom was kneeing next to him.

Hermione made her way to her son's bed where she perched on the edge, sliding her wedges onto her feet and tying the white ribbon. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Draco asked, reaching out for Leo's trainers and placing them on the young boy's feet.

"Maybe once or twice." The brunette answered with a smile before standing from the bed and giving her wand a wave for the room to clean itself. "But you can say it again."

Draco grinned at her as he stood, wrapping one arm around her waist he gave her a kiss.

"Mummy," Leo started as his parents pulled away from each other, Draco's arm still around Hermione's waist and hers rising to rest on his chest. "Uncle Harry said James and Albus are getting a little sister. Can I have a little sister?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Draco began to cough and splutter next to her, it seemed that he was choking on thin air. "Well," Hermione began as she pulled away from Draco and kneeled before he son, taking his tiny hand in hers. "Your dad and I, well were not really ready for another baby. We've only just become a real family, and maybe one day," Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Draco who had stopped coughing a few minutes ago. he was watching her intently, hands buried deep in his pockets and eyes focused on her. "Maybe one day, we'll have another baby." Draco didn't move, didn't speak, Hermione wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. Turning back to Leo, she continued. "But right now, you Leo Orion Granger, are the centre of our universe."

"Okay." The curly haired blonde replied simply as he leaned in to his mother to kiss her cheek before leaving his parents alone in his room. Slowly, Hermione stood, turning to face Draco she took a deep breath.

Their eyes met, and for a moment they just stood there in total silence in their son's bedroom. "You want another baby?" Draco asked quietly, his arms falling to his sides as he took three small steps towards her.

"I've never really thought about it." The witch shrugged as she tucked a few loose curls behind her ear. "Up until ten years ago, my thoughts were on school and the war and then after it was school and work. Then when I found out I was pregnant... My main focus was Leo and has been since." Draco reached out for her, she looked up at him and sighed. "I've only ever had one serious relationship, I thought Ron and I would be together for ever but we weren't. I thought it would just be Leo and I until he started school, that no one would ever find out, that you wouldn't find out, until then."

"Hermione-"

"And I know it's not even been two weeks yet, but I keep imagining what our future will look like. You keep saying you're in this for the long game, and so am I. I can't stop myself wondering what our second child would be like, and I know this one sounds stupid but..." Draco cupped her cheek and gave her a small, meaningful smile. With a sigh she leaned into his touch before finishing her thought. "I think about what your wedding would be like if we ever had one."

She knew it sound stupid and she wouldn't be surprised if he repacked his belongings and ran for the hills. But it was the truth. Hermione had never thought she'd meet someone to spend the rest of her life with after she had Leo. But she'd recoiled with her son's father. And by some fucking miracle he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to take her son away, no, he wanted a relationship with her.

"I'm glad that reporter caught you." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

Hermione brushed her lips against his before pulling back and smiling. "I'm glad you came bargaining into my office." She gave him another, slightly longer kiss before speaking again. "Ready to go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So my first note- Who remembers when you had to order at the till in McDonalds and they would pre make the food and give you the tray straight away? I know I do! That part wasn't originally in the chapter but I wrote this as I ate a McDonalds so I thought 'Ohhhh content'   
>  Second note- The McDonalds they visit is in the Guildhall shopping centre in Exeter. I've mentioned on my Instagram that I am from the south west of England and I like to mention a location in Devon in each of my stories  
> Third note- This has got nothing to do with the story but... I've just made an A03 account, so I'm going to post my stories on there as well from now on. Saying that, on my Instagram I'm suggesting stories on Fanfiction.Net, WattPad and A03. If you want me to recommend any stories, feel free to Private Message me.   
> As always, much love and happy reading xo


	9. How to behave

Hermione decided that it would be better to apparite to the Burrow than to Floo. Appearing in the fire place of the Weasley residence with Draco Malfoy's hand entwined with hers didn't seem like the best idea.

It was silly for her to think that but she just- she didn't even know why she didn't want to. The only Weasley that had a problem with Draco was Ron. Everyone seemed fine with the idea of Draco being in Hermione's, and by default, their lives.

Taking Draco's hand, Hermione apparited the three of them just outside the wards at the Burrow. Once they landed, Hermione slipped her arm around Draco's waist while one of his draped over her shoulders, his other holding onto Leo's ankles as the boy rested on his father's shoulders.

"Promise me you'll behave Draco." Hermione pleaded, yet again, before he'd had a chance to take one step towards the wards. Hermione's hand came to rest on his chest, "The Weasley's are my family. Please,"

Draco looked down at her, a serious smile settling on his lips. "I promise I'll behave," The wizard answered, Hermione gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. It was just after they stepped though the wards that Draco finished his sentence. "As long as the weasel does."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes at him, lightly hitting him on the chest before detaching herself from him and dramatically storming off towards the house. "How would you like to have a race?" Draco asked as he lifted Leo from his shoulders. Leo grinned as he gave his dad a nod of response, "On three, okay? One, two, three!"

The young boy began to run as fast as he could, and to be fair, he was pretty fast for a three year old. Draco waited until Leo was far enough away before bolting towards Hermione who was 'sulking' against one of the houses exterior walls.

"I didn't ask you." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself over his.

After a few seconds he lifted his lips from her neck, "About?" His breath brushed against her skin as he spoke, sending a silver down her spine.

They were both silent for a minute or two, swaying gently as Draco ran his lips up and down her neck. She turned in his arms, twinning hers around his neck. "If you want another kid. Do you?"

"I never wanted kids." Draco sighed as he held Hermione close to him. "I wanted the Malfoy name to die with me, I didn't want to burden a child with the Malfoy name... But then I found out I had a son and..." He sighed again as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, her hands slipped into his hair. "I really fucking love that boy."

"I know you do." Hermione replied in a quiet voice.

Draco lifted his head, dragging his arms up the length of her body to rest on her cheeks. "Being with the two of you... I would love to have another baby with you Hermione Granger. One with your brown hair and chocolate eyes who has an unnatural obsession with books. We've got a little Malfoy, now we need a little Granger."

Hermione couldn't stop herself laughing at the stupid smirk on his face. He kissed her lightly before bending down and wrapping his arms around her knees, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. "Draco!" She laughed as she slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, are we interrupting?" A voice asked from their side. Both adults turned their heads to look at the Weasley who was holding their son.

"Weasley." Draco grunted as he elegantly dropped Hermione, who landed on one foot.

Hermione smiled as she made her way towards the man. "Hey Ron." Hermione said rather quietly as she stepped into his arms and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey 'Mione. Looking as lovely as ever." The wizard replied with a bright smile, "Leo here came 'round into the garden and we didn't know where you were so we thought we'd start a search party, didn't we kid?"

Draco growled at him, stomping towards the trio he grabbed Leo for Ron's hold. "My son." He spat as he hugged the boy to his side. "My girlfriend." He finished as he pointed at Hermione and kissed her cheek before storming of around the corner in search for someone to talk to who wasn't Ronald Weasley.

"He's joyful." Ron commented sarcastically as he crossed his arms to his chest and raised an eyebrow to his best friend. "What do you see in him Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she gestured for them to follow. "I'm sure he'll cheer up once he realises his aunt and cousin will be here." She said, ignoring his question.

"You didn't tell Malfoy that Andromeda would be here?" Ron asked rather impressed she'd 'forgot' to mention that detail.

With an evil smile, Hermione turned to look at Ron. "I thought I'd torture him a bit for being an arse at dinner on Friday." Ron laughed as the two stepped into the kitchen, grabbing two full glasses of wine off the side. Hermione gave Molly and quick hug before telling Ron she'd speak to him later, giving Ginny a hug, she pointed at the ginger witch's baby bump. "I heard it's a girl." Ginny smiled and nodded, however, not before raising a questioning eyebrow. "Leo asked for a little sister this morning because James and Albus are getting one."

"Oh shit," Ginny laughed before taking a sip of her drink. "What did you say?"

Hermione gave a heavy sigh before taking a gulp of her drink. "That maybe, one day, Draco and I may have another child. But we've only just started dating and well I hardly know Draco. Like yesterday I found out his birthday is in four weeks because I was snooping around his flat!"

"So, it's serious then?" Ginny asked as she rubbed Hermione's arm. "Harry said he's moving in."

"He already has." The brunette replied as she took another sip of wine. "We moved a load of stuff yesterday. That's why I was at his flat."

With a sad smile Ginny held out her hand for Hermione. Taking it, both witches left the house and made their way to the garden in search significant others and children.

That was definitely a strange sight. Seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy having a civilised conversation. A very foreign sight indeed.

Leo was sat on a picnic blanket with James. It made Hermione smile, the fact that a Malfoy and a Potter were best friends. She'd never imagined the day that a Malfoy heir and a Potter heir would be as close as those two young boys were. Hermione was sure they'd be friends for life. Like Draco and Blaise.

Blaise. Why did he have to give her such an impossible choice?

"Granger?"

"Hum?" Looking up at Draco she blinked a few times. "Sorry, what?"

Draco smirked at her, "I said," he began with a joking tone. "That Potter here, could babysit our son next weekend so that we can go on an actual date."

Hermione stared at him, "You want to go on a date?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. Of course he wanted to go on a date, they were dating after all. Hermione wasn't sure why it came as such a shock to her, going on a date made sense. They'd had sex, they'd had a kid, they were now living together. The only thing they hadn't done was go on an actual date.

"You sure you're the smartest witch of our generation?" Draco teases as he kissed the forehead of the witch in question.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde before giving him a quick kiss. "Just heading to the toilet, be back in a sec." With a nod, Draco gave her another kiss before she departed the group, leaving them to argue about the best quidditch team.

Hermione managed to get to the bathroom inside the Burrow without being stopped by anyone to talk, however she knew she wouldn't be as lucky on the way back.

Slipping back out into the narrow hall of the house, Hermione made her way to the back door. It was as she reached the door way of the kitchen that she saw a flash of vibrant turquoise hair. "Hermione Granger!" Came a soft sweet voice from behind her. "I've heard from my sister that you've officially joined the family."

"Well I wouldn't say officially." The younger witch replied as she turned to face Andromeda Tonks. "Lovely to see you." Hermione smiled as she pulled the other witch into a warm hug.

"And you." The older woman replied, holding the younger at arm's length. "I can't believe that someone managed to tie down that nephew of mine."

Hermione laughed as she shook her head in disbelief, "He's here you know, in the garden with Leo."

"Is he now?" The greying witch asked as she crossed one arm to her chest and held her chin up with the other. "Well I do need to speak to him, come on then Miss Granger."

"How many times," Hermione started with an eye roll, joining her arm with Andromeda's. "do I have to tell you to call me Hermione?"

The older witch laughed as the two of them began to make their way into the garden. "When you become my niece-in-law, I'll call you Hermione. Teddy! I'll be in the garden okay?"

"Okay Grandma." The pre-teen smiled before turning back to George who was handing over a few joke shop products that Hermione couldn't identify from this far away.

The two witches discussed the topic of the recent articles written about Hermione, Draco and Leo. Hemione had reassured Andromeda that over the next few weeks, the speculation about the couple and their child would die down. Hermione also desperately wanted to ask the older witch's opinion on Blaise's offer but she couldn't bring herself to get the words out of her mouth. Then, before she knew it, they were stood behind Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! I would like to know why you've been avoiding your mother." The wizard in question spun on his heels, wide eyed as his gaze landed on the witch who'd interlocked her arm with the one of his girlfriend. "She'd worried sick about you, you know!"

"Aunt Andi?" Draco's voice was high with surprise. With a cough, he took a large stride into the witch's arms just as she pulled it from its position within Hermine's. "What are you doing here?"

"That's my doing." Harry said from beside Ginny, Albus held to his side. "Teddy's my godson, well one of two." He added with a wink to Hermione who snorted and rolled her eyes.

Draco looked between the three of them. "No!" The blonde groaned as he pulled away from his aunt. "No, no, no," He continued as he shook his head at Hermione. A pleading look plastered on his face as he glanced at his son, then Potter and then Hermione again. "Please tell me that scar head here is not my son's godfather!"

"Argue about that later." Andromeda said before Hermione could respond. "I want to know why you have been avoiding your mother. You haven't shown up for Monday night dinner for six weeks now and you won't reply to her owls."

"Auntie-" Draco whispered as an attempt to interrupt her.

The older witch glared at him for a few minutes before turning to face Hermione. The younger witch gulped, her eyes flickering to Draco and then back to his aunt. "Hermione, you're invited to dinner at Malfoy Manor on Monday at seven o'clock. I expect to see all three of you there."

"I, um," Hermione began with a deep sigh. "Andromeda, as much as I would love to, I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione let her gaze travel back to the father of her child, and then the small boy behind him.

" _The papers haven't had any conformation of the paternity-"_

She'd tried her best to forget what Lucius Malfoy had said. Blocking his threat with Blaise's offer. Keeping Draco close but Leo closer. "Last time I saw Lucius... He doesn't want me and Leo in his nor Draco's life. I can't turn up at his house."

"Lucius is away on a business trip at the moment. It would just be us and Narcissa." By the sounds of it, Andromeda wouldn't be letting it go any time soon.

Hermione didn't know the full story of how Andromeda and Narcissa reconnected. All she did know was that after the war, and the death of their eldest sister, Narcissa made contact with Andromeda. The younger sister had forgiven the witch straight away. And since then, Andromeda had gone to Malfoy Manor for dinner every Monday with Teddy.

"Auntie," Draco began as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Hermione hasn't been to the Manor since, well you know."

The witch in question dropped her gaze to the floor, her hand coming to rest on her opposite forearm. The action was subconscious.

The only people Hermione had ever talked to about the incident at Malfoy Manor was Harry, Ron and Ginny. But Hermione didn't need to tell Draco what happened like she would if it had been anyone else, he'd been there. The wizard had been in the corner of the room, watching in still horror as his aunt carved the word _Mudblood_ into the arm of the woman who would one day become the mother of his child, or maybe children. They hadn't spoke of the events that occurred at his ancestral home, only the events before and after.

"Well perhaps I could speak to your mother about the meal being at mine, or we could go out. Yes, that sounds better." The older witch gave herself a nod of confidence, "Expect an owl dear nephew." She added before turning her back and strutting back towards the house.

"Hermione-"

The brunette looked up at him, "I think we should go." She said in a hushed tone. Harry and Ginny were quietly talking behind them but Hermione knew they were listening, getting ready to give their opinion. "You can't avoid your mother for ever."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, "I could try." He sighed, dropping his hand to his side and shoving it deep in his pocket. Hermione shot him a what could only be described as a classic mother look, with a groan the man rolled his eyes. "Okay. We'll go."


	10. A binding contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! First of all, I want to say thank you to all of you who've stuck with me while I've been on my break. I just needed some time to focus on the start of college and I knew I wouldn't be writing that much throughout September and October but I'm back now. I know quite a lot of my lovely readers are American so just a bit of context for you about what's happening in England, I work and study in the hospitality industry and from the 5th of November, we're only allowed to do take away and I wont be need there for the rest of the month. I was planning on returning on December 1st however with the new lock down I've decided that I'm ready to jump back in to writing. Now you'll have to bare with me because over the last few months I've put more focus onto my new story than this one and I'm not as prepared as I'd like to be but I've missed writing this story and new that my only motivation would be if I start publishing new chapters for you all so without further ado... A binding contact.

Andromeda and Hermione exchanged owls for three days straight to plan Monday night's dinner. They started the moment they both got home from Sunday dinner at the Weasley's but decided that they would wait a week for the Malfoy family meal.

Draco had been reluctant, he still was. They'd spent hours during the week arguing about it after they'd put Leo to bed. Nights when Draco would sleep on the sofa after getting so grumpy that he'd insisted on going back to his flat. Nights when Hermione would burst out in tears, panicking that Draco was leaving them.

It was after that incident that Hermione finally decided she couldn't avoid Blaise any longer. And so, she set her plan into motion.

Hermione had written a letter to both Andromeda and Narcissa telling them she would be more than happy to host Monday night's dinner at her flat. Then, without a second thought, Hermione wrote to Blaise.

Which is how she ended up sat in the Hog's Head on a Saturday afternoon with a glass of wine in front of her and her eyes glued to the door waiting for a wizard she'd spoken to a handful of times in the last few weeks.

By the time the bell above the door chimed, she'd been in the pub for an hour. She watched, glued to her seat as Blaise looked around the small space for her. Flashing a cheesy grin her way, he moved towards the chair across from her.

"Hi." Was all he said before slinging his coat over the back of the empty chair and then moving towards the bar for a drink. He came back a few minutes later with a fire whiskey in his hand. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure Miss Granger?" He asked before taking a long sip of his whiskey. "Your letter was very... far-flung."

Hermione raised her glass to her lips, "That's not a term I would use to describe it." the witch mumbled in response. Blaise rolled his eyes than took another sip of his drink, raising an eyebrow in patience. "Fine." She sighed, "I have some questions, about your offer."

"And that's supposed to surprise me?" He snorted but shut up once he caught sight of the look she was giving him. "Granger, anyone who's offering you a job should expect questions."

Hermione knew that he was trying to lighten the mood but it wasn't helping. She downed the rest of her wine before joining her hands and resting them above the table. "How do you know Draco will be okay with this?"

The wizard pulled his features together in surprise. No longer sat his classic Slytherin smirk, instead his features were focus and ready for a serious business conversation. Hermione admired that about Draco and Blaise, not matter what they were feeling, they could switch to their professional mindset within seconds.

"Blaise, we've spent the past week arguing. Maybe, living together and working together would be too much." Blaise reached out across the table, placing his warm hand on top of her joined ones. "It hasn't even been a month, for Merlin's sake!" With a heavy sigh, Hermione freed one of her hands and grabbed Blaise's glass, gulping down the rest of the content. "What if he decided he wants to leave me? How could we ever work together?"

Blaise pulled his hand back, quickly standing he made his way towards the bar once again, this time returning with four glasses of fire whiskey. He slid two towards Hermione before answering her questions. "I've told you before Hermione, he fell in love with you before he fell in love with Leo." He turned slightly, fiddling with his coat before pulling out a small object and his wand.

He placed the small square on the table and tapped it with his wand. Hermione watched as it tripled in size, a long brown quill appearing at its side. "He's never going to leave you Granger." Blaise stated as he picked up the quill and held it out towards her.

Hermione glanced between the quill, the paper and the man opposite her. With a gulp, she grabbed the quill and placed the tip to the dotted line. Placing her signature on the rough parchment without a second thought.

"Welcome to the family, Granger." He laughed as the quill and paper disappeared into thin air. With a cheeky wink, he continued. "The contract is binding."

* * *

For the second time that day, Hermione found herself sat at a table with a glass of wine in front of her and waiting for a man. Only this time she was at home, in the kitchen, and waiting for Draco, not Blaise.

She'd asked Molly to have Leo again, saying she had something her and Draco needed to discuss without Leo around. Molly was more than happy to agree, not asking too many questions unlike usual.

Hermione all but jumped out of her skin as the fire roared to life in the other room. "Kitchen." She shouted back after hearing him call out for her. Her eyes were glued on the wall opposite her as he made his way into the kitchen, dropping his brief case onto the kitchen counter he collapsed in the seat opposite her, waving his wand to summon a wine glass and for the bottle to fill it half way.

"You're awfully quiet." Hermione replenished her stare upon the wall. Her eyes connected with Draco's, "You okay Granger?" She continued to silently stare, trying to figure out what to say.

Hermione stood, "Wait here." she whispered before leaving the room and heading towards the bedroom. Hermione made her way towards her bedside table, opening up the draw she pulled put the parchment Blaise had given her earlier that day.

She sat back down in her seat at the kitchen table, the small scroll tight in her grip. "Don't be pissed."

"Hermione, you're scaring me."

"Blaise offered me shares in Diamond Apothecary," Hermione slid the scroll towards him, worry plastered across her face as she watched his pale hand retreated from the wine glass and take the parchment. "I accepted."

She watched as his eyes read over every line, taking a deep sigh he looked up at her, and burst into laughter. "That dick!" He chuckled as he shook his head in amusement, taking Hermione's hand as he calmed down. "Granger, I was going to offer you half of my shares. Blaise beat me to it."

Hermione's draw dropped in surprise. _Draco was planning on splitting his shares with her? "_ I-I... I thought you wouldn't want me working with you, I thought it would be too much."

"Granger," He smirked with a chuckle, raising her hand to his lips. "I could never tire of spending time with you." Hermione couldn't help but blush as his warm lips brushed over her knuckles.

"I should probably quit my job."

"That is job for Monday." His smirk grew as he stood, his hand still joined with the witches, as he slowly helped her stand and guided her away from the kitchen.

* * *

In some strange way, walking down the ministry hallway, letter in hand and heading towards her boss' office, made Hermione feel confidant. She had a new form of energy and excitement coursing through her veins.

She tapped the door politely, smiling sadly at her boss as she placed herself in the chair opposite her. "What can I do for you Miss Granger?" Natalie asked as she looked up from the paper work scattered across her desk.

"I'm actually here to give you this," Hermione sighed as she passed the envelope over. Hermione wasn't at all nervous as she listened to the rip of paper, or the sigh of disappointment that filled the room once the letter had been read.

The witch placed her head in her hands, "Is there any way to get you to stay?"

Hermione gave her a sweet smile before shaking her head. "I was offered shares in a business, well actually my partners business." Hermione explained, "I love this job I really do but this way I get to spend more time with my son."

"I understand Hermione. You've been an amazing employee and the wizarding world owes you so much, which is why I'm not going to ask you to work this resignation. I wish you and Mr Malfoy the best of luck with both your business and future together."

Hermione had to blink a few times, "Thank you," she finally responded completely shocked by what she'd said. "Ten percent discount in Diamond Apothecary for being an amazing boss."

"I'll be sure to hold you to that Hermione."

Hermione gave her another sweet smile before leaving the office and heading to her own. Slowly she began to pack her belongings into boxes she'd conjured. Lost in thought about the next chapter of her life, her chapter with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini as her business partners.


	11. His eyes and words

May quickly turned to June and June quickly came and went. And before Hermione knew it, it was the end of July.

Dinner with Narcissa and Andromeda had gone well, better than both Hermione and Draco expected. Narcissa had apologised over and over again over Lucius behaviour upon her arrival, and once she laid eyes on her grandson, Draco realised Hermione had made the right decision. Hermione and Narcissa exchanged owls a few times a week from then on, meeting in cafes during the week so that Narcissa could see Leo.

Business for Diamond Apothecary was another thing going well. Hermione worked Tuesday to Friday, being able to spend three days straight with Leo being the centre of attention, not that he wasn’t always.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise had converted one of the larger rooms upstairs into an office and play room so that Hermione could keep an eye on Leo while she worked. Not that either of them spent much time in the office, she mostly hid in one of the back rooms making potions and organising all the stock. Well, reorganising it; because the boys didn’t have a good enough system according to her.

The two men had to admit that making Hermione a shareholder had been the best decision they’d ever made. After Blaise learned Draco had been planning to split his shares with Hermione, they retracted her contract of a quarter of the business to a third, making it an equal split between the three.

Blaise pretended to be sour about the fact that the couple had a bigger share in the business, but Hermione had retorted with the fact that he’d been the one to offer her half of his shares and then to increase those shares a week later.

Family was still a sore subject between the couple but they were working through that. Draco was more tolerant of spending time with his mother now that he knew she accepted Hermione as a long-term partner.

Narcissa had been trying her best to get Lucius to accept the fact that Hermione and Leo were a part of their family now and that he needed to get over it however I didn’t seem to be working. Draco had told her not to bother, that you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. Hermione had avoided the topic with both of them. The truth was that she wanted Lucius to accept Leo she wanted them to be close. Her parents were out of the picture, the Weasleys were her family, Molly and Arthur were Leo’s grandparents but she wanted him to have that from his father’s side as well.

Hermione still hadn’t told Draco about her parents but he knew better than to stick his nose in places it didn’t belong. Harry, Ginny and Ron were the only ones who knew and as much as she wanted to tell Draco, but it panicked her.

There had been evenings where she’d planned on telling him and then they’d ended up falling asleep on the sofa while watching a film and talking about random topics because she couldn’t tell him the truth about her parents. Draco’s birthday had been one of those nights. Not the telling him about her parents' part, but falling asleep on the sofa during a film.

Hermione convinced Blaise to work that Sunday so that Draco could spend his birthday at home with Hermione and Leo. Hermione had spent countless hours on the lead up to his birthday trying to figure out what to get him and, in the end, she’d thought of the perfect thing.

“Go on little lion,” Draco opened his eyes to find Leo stood by the bedside table, a scroll tight in his grip. Rolling on to his back, Draco sat up and tapped the space between himself and Hermione. Leo quickly clambered on to the bed, settling himself between his parents he turned to look at his mum who gave him a nod of encouragement. “Say happy birthday.”

“’Appy birthday daddy,” The little boy said nervously as he passed the scroll over to Draco.

Draco smiled and ruffled Leo’s hair as he accepted the parchment, “Thank you kiddo.” Hermione watched as Draco pulled apart the official wax seal and unrolled the scroll. Hermione watched as the grin fell from Draco’s face to be replaced with an open mouth. He looked up at her, eyes watering as he gulped, his mouth finally closing. “Is this...”

“Yes,” Hermione laughed as she burst into tears. Leo looked up at her in worry, “It’s okay baby, they’re happy tears.” She scooped Leo up in her arms before once again looking at Draco. “So?”

“Hand me a quill.” He smiled as he also began to cry. Hermione turned and reached out for the quill on her bedside table, Draco grabbed it from her with in an instant and signed on the dotted line. The writing on the scroll shone a bright gold before rerolling itself and disappearing in a puff of smoke, but not before announcing that the documentation was official.

“Leo Orion Granger-Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” Draco asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as she chopped the veg for that night’s dinner. “Only thing left to do is make you my wife.”

His words had stuck in Hermione’s head for weeks after, to be honest she still couldn’t shake his words from her mind. He hadn’t mentioned it again in the nine weeks since. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t still nibbling away in her consciousness.

Even as she sat at her desk checking the account documents that had been sent over earlier that morning. Leo was kneeling over his toy kitchen in the corner of the room and merlin forgive she knew where Blaise and Draco were, probably down stairs in their office or the brewing rooms.

A knocked sounded at the door, happily, Hermione dropped the parchment and made her way towards the door. She pulled it open to find a rather weary looking Skie on the other side. Skie was Blaise second cousin, and one of the girls that the two men trusted enough to work with, the other being her girlfriend, Lucinda.

“Sorry to bother you Miss Granger,” Skie said with a shaky voice, her dark brown eyes deep with worry.

“Don’t worry about it, I should be thanking you for saving me from the paper work.” Hermione smiled brightly but upon not receiving the same response from the other witch, her features quickly formed a frown as her brows knitted together. “What’s wrong?”

Skie looked over Hermione’s shoulder at the little boy who was oblivious to the two witches in the door way. Hermione glanced over her shoulder before stepping towards the witch into the hall way and quietly closing the office door.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” The younger witch whispered as she stared at the floor, “But we had the radio on downstairs and well...” She stopped and glanced up at the brunette, taking a deep breath she looked at her with an apologetic expression. “They said Harry Potter had been taken to St Mungo’s after being seriously injured on a call out.”

* * *

Hermione raced through the halls of the hospital, her heart beating out of her chest in a state of worry. And suddenly as she came round a corner, she caught sight of Ginny’s vibrant red hair. “Ginny!” The red head turned her head at the familiar voice, slowly rising to her feet the Weasley began to waddle towards Hermione as quickly as she could. “What happened?” Hermione questioned as she wrapped her arms around Ginny.

Ginny shook her head in response before stepping backwards towards the seat she’d just risen from. “I don’t know, I received a Patronus from Kingsley about 2 hours ago saying their call out had gone bad and that he was in hospital.”

The two witched sat side by side, their hands joined in silence as the waited on the cold metal bench outside the room they’d been told Harry was in. As Hermione waited, Draco’s statement disappeared from her thoughts, instead they were replaced with memories of her and Harry, the good and the bad.

Holding back tears, Hermione watched as a young Harry and Ron stood from their seats in the great hall, the grin that spread across all three of their faces as Hermione ran into the open arms of the raven-haired boy. A tear began to roll down her cheek as she tried blinked away the flashbacks of the war.

Hermione’s hand tightened in Ginny’s as the brunette watched spells flying all around her. She was in the great hall; Ron was knelt on the floor over Fred’s frozen body. They were in the tent, Harry and Ron were arguing. Then Ron was leaving, Hermione chasing after him. They were in the ministry of magic, sat next to Umbridge as she questioned the status of witches and wizards.

Crashing into the cold lake water after flying from London on the back of a dragon. Searching through the vault for a horcrux. Bellatrix. Hermione was in the manor, laying on the floor, screaming her heart out while Bellatrix dragged her blade through Hermione’s arm.

Her head rolled back as she screamed out once last time, Hermione’s eyes lading on Draco as she become motionless. Hermione had never thought back on this memory and she’d never noticed it at the time but she could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny, “I have to go.” she whispered as she stood. “Let me know... Send me a Patronus.” Ginny nodded in understanding before squeezing Hermione’s hand and letting her best friend leave the hospital.

The witch ducked into an abandoned alcove outside the hospital, checking her cover was clear she aparated to Diagon Alley. Pushing open the door to Diamond Apothecary, all heads turned towards her door as the bell above rung out. “What are you doing here? You should be with Ginny at the -”

“Blaise was right.” Draco gave her a confused expression as he took a few steps towards her. Blaise, Skie and Lucinda were watching from around the counter. They’d obviously all been stood around waiting for some news on Harry but that didn’t matter at this moment in time. All that matters was that Blaise was right. “They weren’t telling Ginny anything and well, I was worried, I still am that I’m never going to see my best friend again. I was lost in my memories and I got lost in the war and then I was laying on the drawing room floor, I was screaming and I saw you. I saw your eyes.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he stared at Hermione in total confusion. “I’m not sure where this is heading Granger.”

“Blaise always says you fell in love with me before you fell in love with Leo.” The witch couldn’t miss the gulp that Draco took as she explained, the shimmer in his eyes giving an answer to her statement. “I love you Draco.”

A silence fell over the room as Hermione and Draco locked their eyes, Blaise awkwardly coughed before scurrying into his and Draco’s joined office towards the back of the building. Skie and Lucinda quickly followed him but cut off towards the stairs.

Hermione held her breath as with wizard charged towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he gracefully lifted her from the ground. Their lips quickly met as Hermione twined her arms around his neck, her fingers quickly getting lost in his soft locks.

Draco pulled away, letting Hermione rest her feet on the ground once again. He cupped her cheek as he pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you Hermione, more than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the last two chapters have been short but I didn’t really have a way of linking 10, 11 and 12. I reckon that there will be around 15-20 chapters and I’m planning on posting the last one on new years because that’s when the last chapter is set so I would say I’ll be updating once a week. Until next time xo


	12. Planning

It was another few hours before the familiar horse Patronus burst into the flat. Hermione had been in the kitchen cooking Leo dinner when she received Ginny's message. It was vague, only telling her that Harry was okay and that she should come to the Hospital tomorrow morning.

She though hearing that he was okay would set her mind at ease. Yet as she stood there in the kitchen over the hob, her brain wouldn't shut off. Why hadn't Ginny said more? Why hadn't the healers told the pair more when they were waiting in the corridor?

The kitchen door swung open, Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Draco slumping down into his seat at the table and placing his head in his hands. "Take out?" She asked placing the small pizza on a plate and taking it over to the table. After settling it in front of the little boy, she placed her hands on Draco's shoulders and started to massage him.

"Let's go on holiday." He suggested as his head tipped back, Hermione dropped her own so that her lips brushed over his blonde locks. "Somewhere sunny and far away, like California or Orlando."

Wrenching her eyes shut, fighting back her tears Hermione whispered the trip she'd been putting off since she got back from her last trip. "Australia." Since Draco came back into her life, she was ready to give up all hope on her parents, leave them to live out the rest of their lives with-out the burden of their daughter.

"We could do it the muggle way," She finished massaging his shoulders. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her cheek coming to rest against his. "No magic, somewhere no one will know us. How does that sound kiddo?"

Leo looked up at his parents with a cheesy grin, tomato sauce spread across his face. Hermione forced a smile back before detaching herself from Draco and leaving the kitchen. She found herself in her bedroom, collapsing on the bed she broke down in tears. Fears about the possibility of seeing her parents again and worries for her best friend combined, causing a flood of pent-up emotions.

Because her head was in her hands, she didn't see Draco come in. She didn't hear him make his way to the bed. Only did she notice his presents when the bed dipped next to her and his hand was on her shoulder. Neither of them said anything. Slowly Hermione began to warm to his touch, edging closer and closer to him until her head was on his lap, his hands lost in her hair as she began to calm down.

"Can you look after him tomorrow," She croaked without moving, her big brown eyes fixed on the bedroom door just in case Leo came looking for them. "I don't want to take him to see Harry until I know what's wrong."

Hermione could feel the vibration of Draco's laugh, "Of course I can look after him, he's my kid to Granger."

She sat up, taking a deep breath she kissed his cheek. "I'm going to have a bath and early night if that's okay." Draco gave her a peck back before informing her that was okay and he could make himself something to eat if she wasn't feeling up for takeaway or food at all for that matter.

He stood and didn't dally around, leaving the room straight away and closing the door behind him. It took a while for Hermione to summon up the courage to stand and make her way to the bathroom across the hall. As she walked, she could hear Leo in hysterics in the living room. The reason to why it upset her was unbeknown to her but she could guess that it was because for the last few years Harry had been the closest thing Leo had to a father. And while she got herself ready for a bath, while her son giggled in the other room, her best friend was lying in a hospital bed. No one had told her what happened, no one had told her what was wrong with him; and as selfish as it sounds no one had asked her how she was feeling.

Of course, she knew Draco cared. He just didn't particularly care about Harry. But Hermione thought he hadn't cared about her, that he would never care for Leo. Yet, the girl he now shared a bed with was the same girl he once called mudblood. Lived in the flat of the woman he used to go out of his way to bully. In the war he'd never helped her specifically. He did whatever he could to save himself.

But actions had consequences. Lucius wanted Hermione and Leo gone. No matter what happened that was never going to change. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, but she could sure as hell try. Which was why the idea that next came to her head, was the worst she'd ever thought of but she had to try. For Draco. Or maybe it was for herself.

* * *

The hospital was empty as Hermione roamed the halls in search of Harry's room. She saw the occasional healer as she pondered but no more that 8 people on her way to the room. When she arrived at the door the first thing she noticed was Ginny fast asleep on a hospital bed in the corner of the room. It was a small privet room, Harry's bed was in the centre, pushed up against the right wall. There was a monitor either side of him, beeping away in a melancholy tune. The bed spear bed that Ginny was sleeping in, had been pushed against the opposite wall but vertical unlike her husbands.

Hermione pushed herself through the door way and into the seat next to Harry's bed. His eyes were shut and breathing light. She sat beside him and joined their hands above the white hospital bed covers. "I've forgotten how this felt."

"Liar." Hermione whispered as her best friend turned his head to look at her, squeezing her hand and smirking in response. "You love the attention."

Harry chuckled before wincing in pain. Hermione shot him a concerned look but he shook his head. "I'm fine, just a broken rib and bruising. You should have seen the other guy." The witched rolled her eyes.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." Was her reply. The two shared a meaningful look, only breaking eye contact when they noticed Ginny stirring across the room. "I told Draco I loved him."

Harry looked shocked by her confession but after a few moments he just smiled. Letting his eyes shut again, it wasn't long before he was fast asleep. Hermione sat there, staring at the jet-black hair and pale skin of the boy who lived. His lighting scar, half hidden by his hair per usual.

Maybe she didn't need to fix her parents. Maybe she didn't need to put herself through the pain of knowing she won't get them back again. She had a bigger family than when she last saw them, explaining Leo and Draco would be hard. And as much as she missed them, she'd unknowingly replaced them. She considered Molly and Arthur her parents. Harry had been a brother figure to her since they were kids. And now she had her own child, what would she tell him? How would she explain the sudden reappearance of her parents to him? Hermione would always have her parents; she will always have her memories. But maybe that is the best way to keep it. Her parents as distant memories.

These thoughts didn't rip her heart in two like it once would have. No, instead it made her remember the reason she kept Leo from Draco. To stop her child getting hurt, and she would so this to keep herself getting hurt again. It might sound selfish, but she kept tabs on her parents lives over in Australia and they were living the life they'd always dreamt of.

But if Hermione was going live the rest of her life like this, she had to do one last thing. She had to do the impossible. She would have to make Lucius Malfoy like her. It would take a while and a lot of hard work, but this is Hermione Granger. Everyone loved her, everyone except Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione?"

The witch lifted her head to see Ginny, moving to a sitting position on the bed. "Hey Gin," Was all she could muster as a reply. Hermione stood from her seat, letting her hand fall from Harry's. Perching on the edge of the other bed, she watched Harry sleeping. "He's gonna be okay."

"I know." Was all the other witch said. Resting her hand on her baby bump Ginny rested back against the pillows. The two of them sat in silence, a lot like yesterday, only this time they knew Harry was okay. They didn't speak again until a healer entered at twelve thirty to give Harry his lunch, at which time Hermione said her goodbyes and set off for Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, okay, the next chapter will be longer I promise! I don't however know when it will be posted. I'm pretty busy at the moment will college and on top of that my family adopted a puppy last weekend which is why I haven't posted over the last week and a bit. So yeah, I'm a bit stressed which lead to a huge case of writer's block and didn't know how to get what I wanted to write on the page. Originally this would have been the last chapter! It's got a very different story line to my original draft of this story and I want to say a huge thank you to all of you for sticking with me over the last few months. In other news, I've just stared beta reading a new story- Hidden and Unknown by thedepressedwriter (FF.N) please check it out it's amazing! She also has an Instagram account where she posts story aesthetics- hogwartssslove I've posted on my profile my story plans from now until August next year, along with other ideas I have. Anyways I'm done rambling. Next chapter we reencounter Lucius!


	13. Black family tapestries

Nausea began to appear to Hermione as she made her way down the drive of Malfoy Manor. The gravel crunched under her boots as the bottom hem of her coat flutter in the wind. It was as she reached the oversized front door that she thought to turn back and go home. But the doors swung open, looking down, Hermione smiled at the house elf that was looking back at her with big blue eyes.

"Hello misses Granger," The small creature greeted, holding her wrinkled hand out towards the entrance hall. "Are you here to see my mistress?"

Hermione shook her head and crouched down so that she was at an equal level with the elf, "Actually I'm here to see Lucius. Is he around?"

The elf nodded before giving her a cheesy grin, "He's in his study, Twinkle will take you." Hermione gave her a sweet smile in return before standing and following her towards the stairs. "Twinkle has heard a lot about you misses Granger, Dobby was very fond of you."

"And I of Dobby." The witch replied. The elf looked up at her again, her blue eyes glistening. "May I ask, how do the Malfoy's treat you Twinkle?"

Twinkle was silent for a moment; Hermione could tell they were getting closer to Lucius study due to the change in pace. The elf had slowed down in order to make the conversation or perhaps the company last longer. "Misses has always been kind, and master has gotten kinder over the years. But Twinkle misses master Draco, he was always kind to Twinkle."

The pair came to a halt outside a dark mahogany door, "Well you're always welcome to come visit him and Leo at our flat." With one final smile the elf popped away leaving Hermione alone outside Lucius' study.

Taking one deep breath, her fists lightly tapped the thick slab between the two of them. The door swung open, "Hello Miss Granger." His cold tone dragged out her name, without looking up from the parchment in front of him he gestured for her to take a seat opposite him. The door swung shut behind her once she was in the room, only missing the hit on her by millimetres. Lucius disappointment about that was obvious from the snarl he sent her way. "What can I assist you with Miss Granger?"

Hermione perched on the edge of the seat, scanning the room she spotted many a dangerous artifact that the ministry would love to get their hands on. "I'm here to discuss your offer." Hermione caught the look of surprise that Lucius had formed, only for it to be replaced with a serious business face.

"From what I've heard Miss Granger," He began, folding his hands together in front of him as he leaned back in his chair. Eye brow raised and a ghost of a smirk settled upon his lips. "You're in a rather good position with my son, after all you are in business with him and Mr Zabini. So why would you be considering my offer?"

Hermione smirked herself, "Oh no, I'm here to reject your offer." Lucius face fall, sitting forwards he snarled at her, preparing to respond. Hermione on the other hand, had her own plan on what was going to happen. "Look, I get you don't like me because of my heritage. But my parents are gone. Leo has mostly lived a wizarding way of life, I never enrolled him in a muggle primary school, Molly and I have taught him everything he knows."

"What is your point here Miss Ganger?" The Malfoy patriarch questioned as he studied her. Hermione stood, untying her coat belt she shrugged of her coat and placed it over the back of the leather chair.

She made her way to the window where she studied one of the many white peacocks that strutted their way around the manor grounds. "What I'm saying, what I'm asking, is that you give Leo a chance." Glancing at the wizard she sighed. "You don't have to like me, or accept me as a part of your family but do you think you could find it in your heart to get to know your grandson?"

"And why would I do something for you Miss Granger?" He chuckled as he shook his head, his sour tone making her wince. "Your stupidity had ruined my family."

"My stupidity, Draco's stupidity, has brought your family back together!" She growled in a fit of frustration, storming towards him she pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You're the one who ripped your family apart! You brought Voldemort into this house!" He stared at her, rather shocked and confused by her little outburst. "You and I have more in common than you know Lucius." With a sigh, she fell back down into the seat.

He studied her again, before sitting back in his seat for the second time. After a moment he spoke, "How did you ruin yours? Your family I mean," He continued after seeing the confused look on her face. "We I just assumed that you didn't bring the dark lord into your home, so how did you rip yours apart?"

Crossing her arms to her chest, Hermione shook her head. Lucius nodded his head in understanding, with a click of his fingers a tumbler of fire whiskey appeared in front of her. Apprehensively she looked at him before downing the whole thing and slamming it back down on his desk. It refilled itself and he offered it to her once again. When she took it this time, she had a small sip. "I took away their memories." She admitted, staring at the floor. "I sent them of to Australia and now I can't get them to remember me. So yeah, my family is gone. He's four. He knows nothing of blood status. All he wants is a family. I'm begging you, don't hate him because of who his mother is-"

"Because you don't hate Draco for who his father is." Lucius finished for her. The pair sat in silence for a while, neither not quite sure what to say. "Fine," Lucius groaned as he waved his hand at the door which swung open. "We'll host dinner on Monday, and I'll be on my best behaviour I promise."

Hermione nodded, giving her thanks she stood and picked up her coat. It was as she reached the door, he called her name. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents Hermione, it's always hard to grieve the dead but it's harder to grieve a loss that still lives on." The witch stared at him, this time it was her turn to be shocked. With a nod she turned her back and made her way down the hall and towards the staircase.

The conversation replied in her head as her fingers dragged along the banister. Had Lucius just been sympathetic to her? And what did he mean by it being harder to grieve a loss that lived? Who had he lost that didn't die? Or was she over thinking it, was he referring to Draco? Lucius had lost his son long ago, long before Leo was in the picture.

Had she really just told him, a man who hated her because of her parents, her deepest secret? Her head was spinning by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was so zoned out that she nearly missed her name being called in a sing song tune.

"Narcissa?" The witch questioned looking over her shoulder, "I didn't realise you were here."

"Well, it is my home sweetie." The older witch replied with a sweet tone of voice. Then suddenly her smile faded, "Can we talk?"

Hermione gave a quick nod, "Yes of course." Narcissa turned her back and began to hurry down the hall. Hermione followed the older witch to a quaint little tea room where they took a seat in two small red upholstered high back chairs.

"Tea?" Hermione shook her head; tea was defiantly not what she needed. Perhaps another glass of fire whiskey, but she wouldn't be asking Narcissa for that. "How do I begin?" Narcissa asked herself in a sigh, "I assume you've seen the family tapestry in Grimuald Place?"

Hermione raised an eye brow but nodded anyways. "I assume you did some magic so that Leo's name didn't appeared to anyone whom didn't already know the paternity." Hermione gave another nod. She didn't entirely know where this conversation was going but it didn't sound like it was going to be some happy tale or a story about Draco when he was a baby. Every time Narcissa and Hermione had been together in the last three months, the conversations had been light hearted and had Draco and Andromeda imputing. "That isn't the only copy of the Black family tapestry Hermione. You see my parents had a replica."

Hermione gulped. She now realised what Narcissa was telling her. "Occasionally I return to Black Manor, and I just so happened to enter the room with the tapestry one day, to find two new names engraved. You see Hermione, I've known about Leo since he was born."

"Why didn't you tell Draco?"

"Because if I had told him, events would have been very different." Narcissa informed, sharing a sad but knowing look with Hermione. The older witch didn't need to explain any further, Hermione knew what she was implying.

She was lucky really, that Draco had found out the way he did. If his mother had told him, he would have gone charging into that office demanding something very different. Hermione wouldn't have had the last few years with her son as the centre of her world. No that was a lie, Leo would still have been the centre of her world, she would have had to have a custody battle and she for sure wouldn't be sharing a flat with him, she wouldn't be in love.

"I told him I loved him." Narcissa smiled, taking Hermione's hand in her own.

"I'm glad that it all worked out," The two witches stood and shared a hug, "Lucius will come around. You've shared the thing that pains you most with him, and he shares a similar pain."

* * *

_The thane of Fife had a wife. Where is she now?_

Hermione didn't know why, but as she seemed to relate to Lady Macbeth now more than ever. Theoretically speaking she saw herself as Lady Macduff. Where was she now? Hermione had always had secrets, but now more than ever.

Knowing Narcissa knew about Leo all this time, had changed something with in her. It seemed to be eating her up inside and she didn't know why.

And then there was Lucius. A man she had never seen eye to eye with knew the one thing she hated about herself. He knew and his son didn't. A man who hated her because of who her parents were, knew something that only five other people knew. She was scared, scared of what he would do with that information.

And then there was work:

Why need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?

No one could challenge Diamond Apothecary. They were more successful than ever before, and it was all because they had a somewhat powerful witch at their side. Well, that was what Rita's last article said anyways.

_** Power is in the hands of Hermione Granger ** _

_It's been a while since we last wrote an article about war heroine Hermione Granger. But we can no longer go about not informing you of her newest business endeavour._

_For those of you who have been living under a rock for the last few years wouldn't know of the business that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have together in Diagon Alley. Diamond Apothecary was opened just over three years ago by the childhood friends. Over the last few years, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini bagged a deal to supply both the ministry and St Mungo's hospital._

_However, three months ago, Miss Hermione Granger was spotted in Hogsmeade with Blaise Zabini. Miss Granger was spotted signing a contract that we now know was a split in the shares of the business her boyfriend owns._

_Yes folks, you read correctly. We can confirm Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are together. And that Miss Granger's child is indeed the son Draco Malfoy. We can also confirm that on the 5th June (Draco Malfoy's birthday) the young boy's name was official changed to Leo Orion Granger-Malfoy._

_Over the last few months Hermione Granger's presents has helped boost the popularity of Diamond Apothecary and we expect their sales and profits are up. So, are question is; what's next instore of Miss Granger's sunned rise to power? And what will happen next for the hottest couple on the block?_

It was a stupid article and a waste of paper in Hermione and Draco's views. Blaise however loved the fact his name had been mentioned three times.

But what Hermione really wanted to know, was how the Prophet knew about Leo's name changed. It filled her with dread that their where so many news articles of Draco and Herself out there, that one day her son will come across these documents and learn the truth about his parents. That one followed in the footsteps of their father by force and that the other had been undesirable number 3, wanted dead for who her parents were.

It was only a matter of time before Leo learned the truth about his family. At least he'd learned who his father was before attending Hogwarts. Hermione had always imagined how that conversation would go down, Leo arriving home in the summer asking her who his father was, asking why he looked so much like a Malfoy. Or perhaps he would have sent her a letter during a school term, telling her he wouldn't be coming home in the holidays because he'd learned the truth behind the lies she had told him.

_"The only thing left to do is make you my wife."_

Hermione's left hand fell to her stomach, her finger tips fluttering over the skin as she thought about what it would be like to have another child with Draco. What it would be like to be his wife. To have a Malfoy family jewel permanently enclosing her skin.

She thought about what it would feel like to move into a house with him, to see their son off on his first day of Hogwarts. What it would be like if Lucius finally accepted Leo, if he accepted her. How would she feel walking down the aisle, seeing Draco and Leo in matching suits at the other end.

Hermione jumped from her place on the sofa as the fire roared to life on the other side of the room. "Blaise?" The witch stared at him in confusion as she placed her book mark in the tattered copy of Macbeth. "Why are you in my flat?"

"Can't a spend a horrible Sunday with my favourite member of the Malfoy family?" He asked as he threw himself down in the armchair with a sigh.

Hermione snorted as she hugged her blanket closer to her chest. "I'm not a Malfoy and that position belongs to Leo, we both know it." Blaise smirked and nodded in agreement before standing again and walking into the kitchen. Annoyed, Hermione followed him. Blanket hanging off her shoulders while her she crossed her arms to her chest. "So, I ask you again, what are you doing in my flat?"

Blaise headed straight for her wine rack, pulling of the most expensive bottle. Which, ironically, was the bottle Blaise had given Draco for his birthday. A wine Blaise loved and Draco hated. "I was bored and both of us had the day off work so I thought I'd pop by and say hello to my favourite member of the golden trio." Hermione raised a dark eye brow and tapped her foot impatiently on the hard wood floor. "Okay, geez. I need some advice."


	14. Lunch with Lucius

“Why is it called Monday lunch if it's in the evening?” 

Draco stared at her blankly, “Because it used to be lunch.” he replied in an unimpressed tone. 

Hermione widened her eyes and bit her bottom lip to keep her mouth shut. Draco had been in a mood with Hermione since she’d told him she’d been to see his father, four days ago. In a fit of annoyance, she’d asked Narcissa to look after Leo until they arrived for dinner that evening. Hermione had decided to go into the office to speak to Draco but he’d just ended up  ignoring her while he worked. 

“Blaise?” Hermione called across the room from where she was sitting on Draco’s desk. He looked up with an uneasy look, “Do you think Draco and I could have a minute?” The wizard raised a suspicious eyebrow before standing and making his way to the door  without a word but Hermione could see the smirk he was fighting back. 

Sighing Hermione jumped off the desk and turned to face Draco. “Look I’m sorry I went to see your father but Leo deserves to have his grandfather in his life-” 

“Up until five months ago you didn’t think he deserved to have a father so why should a grandfather matter!” Draco interrupted without looking up from the scroll he was scribbling on, his face expressionless.

Hermione stood in shock for a minute before unintentionally letting out a sob. “That’s not fair!” At that Draco looked up, the impact of his words dawning on him. 

“Hermione I’m so sorry I didn’t-” The crack of  apparation cut him off. Hermione was gone. And yet again, he was the reason for her tears. The blonde dropped his quill and stood, grabbing his coat he left the office and told Blaise he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. 

Draco found himself outside  Grimmuald Place, within moments he was pounding on the Potter’s front door. He wasn’t sure why this was the first place he’d come to, but the one thing he did know was that he wasn’t looking for Hermione. He was looking for Harry. And that was who answered the door. 

“Why does Hermione only have one photo of her parents?” 

Harry stared at his school rival for a few moments before telling him to come inside, where he handed the wizard a glass of whiskey and told him to take a seat at the kitchen table. “Hermione’s going to kill me for telling you this.” He groaned, taking a seat opposite Draco, wincing in pain as he lowered himself. “When the three of us went on the run... We all had to make a sacrifice of sorts... I made my aunt and uncle move house. Ron made his poltergeist look like him and Molly told people he was ill and that was why he couldn’t attend Hogwarts. And Hermione,” Harry sighed, shaking his head at the memory. “She had the hardest part of the deal.” 

“I don’t think I understand.” Draco replied taking a sip of the whiskey. 

Harry could tell by the wizards face he didn’t understand what he was trying to say. "Hermione wiped her parents' memory and sent them to Australia. She hasn’t been able to restore their memories since.”

* * *

Hermione followed Twinkle up the same flight of stairs has she had a few days ago but instead of going towards Lucius’ office she found herself stood in the door way of a Victorian style play room, Leo and Narcissa sat on the floor playing and Lucius watching from an arm chair in the corner. 

“Hello Miss Granger,” Hermione wasn’t sure if Lucius was scowling or smiling at her but she didn’t really care. 

She made her way into the room and picked up her son who’d run towards her. “Sorry for my intrusion, I know I’m early.” Holding her son tight she fought back the tears. Narcissa stood, it was clear by the look she gave Hermione that she knew something was wrong but didn’t question it. Holding Leo closer to her, she squeezed her eyes shut as she placed kisses in his hair. 

It was another 4 hours before Andromeda and Teddy arrived at the manor. Teddy was over joyed to know that Hermione and Leo were already there, going straight into the play room to join them. It was at six o’clock the house elves announced that the meal was ready. Narcissa tried to hold it off as much as she could waiting for Draco’s arrival but at half past Hermione told them just to start without him. She wasn’t totally sure if he would turn up at all. Maybe he was waiting for her back at the flat or running  around the country looking for her not thinking she’d be with his family. 

The six of them made their way into the dining hall; Lucius sat at the head, Narcissa and Andromeda either side with Leo and Hermione at Narcissa’s side while Teddy sat next to his grandmother. Hermione was amazed by the collection of food that scattered the table, it strangely reminded her of meal times at Hogwarts. 

She was about to reach out and place some veg on Leo’s plate, when she heard voices coming from the hallway. More distinctively, Draco’s voice. The door opened, and Draco hurried over to the table muttering his apologies. He kissed his mother on the cheek before shrugging of his coat and ruffling Leo’s hair. He draped his coat over the back of his chair and sat in it, “Hermione-” 

“Later.” She said bluntly looking down at the table. She watched from the corner of her eye as he sighed and dropped his gaze to the table. She lifted her wand and flicked it at the dishes, an array of foods making their way to Leo’s plate. Hermione also saw the look the two Black  sisters shared. Why couldn’t Draco just have kept his mouth shut?

The table was silent while everyone began to eat, they could all feel the tension radiating from between the young couple, Hermione was sure even Teddy sensed it. “So, Draco,” Lucius drawled from the head of the table, not looking up from his plate. “care to inform why you were late? I didn’t teach you to be such a-” 

“I was with Potter,” The younger Malfoy cut him off in a deadpan tone, taking a quick glance at the witch next to him. “I had a few  somewhat personal issues I needed his assistance on.”

The two men glared at each other before Lucius gave a nod and dropped the subject only for the two sisters to begin talking about how Teddy would be starting Hogwarts in September. “Auntie Hermione?” 

At the sound of her name Hermione looked up at her best friend's godson with a smile, “Yes Teddy?” she could see the worry on his face.

“Can you tell me a bit more about my dad? Uncle Harry has told me a lot but I’d like to hear about him from you.” 

Hermione let her smile turn to one of pity, “Of course Ted.” Hermione placed her knife and fork on the edge of her plate before resting her head in her hands. “Your dad was one of the bravest men I ever knew, not to mention smart. When I first met your father, he was saving Harry from a dementor. I’m sure Harry has told you all that though.” Hermione chuckled to herself, she knew for sure Harry had told Teddy all about Remus teaching him the Patronus charm and how it had saved him in third year. 

After the war ended and Hermione’s and Ginny’s education, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had all stayed in  Grimmuald place together for a small amount of time. Teddy had come over a lot, Andromeda wanting him to have some form of a father figure in his life. Harry thought of Teddy as a son and Teddy saw the rest of them as his family. It made sense; Remus had been their family after all. The order was their family. “Your father was the best teacher I ever had, but he was so much more than that. In all honest, Harry and I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for Remus Lupin.” 

Teddy nodded in response, “Thanks auntie Hermione.” he smiled before  carrying on with his dinner. It was at that point Hermione noticed everyone else was  quiet , and Draco was gone from not only his seat but the room all together. 

Narcissa let out a deep sigh and shook her head, “Leave it to me.” 

“No,” Hermione replied jumping out of her seat, “We had a misunderstanding this morning... Let me.” The older witch took her hand and smiled. Hermione left the room, not really sure where to go I search of Draco. So instead, she made her way to the room she had avoided the last time she was at the manor. 

Slowly, Hermione pushed the door open. Stepping in, the memories of that day flooded back to her. She collapsed in a heap on the floor fighting back the memories of what Bellatrix Lestrange did to her both physically and mentally. 

_ He may  _ _ think _ _ he could love a  _ _ mudblood _ _ but it’s just an ideal that he will grow out of. I will make sure of it.  _

Hermione hadn’t registered the words that had been spat at her until six years after the incident had happened. It wasn’t until Hermione had woken up the next morning that she remembered what Bellatrix had said to her. Hermione had woken up in Draco Malfoy’s bed from a nightmare about his crazy aunt  torturing her, the words fresh and ringing in her mind as if they’d just been said. 

“Hermione?” 

“You were wrong,” She sobbed into her hands, “I did think he deserved a father. I just didn’t want that father to be you. And that makes me both a  terrible mother and a  terrible person.” 

She could hear Draco’s feet on the stone floor, he was coming towards her. He dropped down in front of her, arms wrapped around her shoulders as her head fell onto his. “He doesn’t deserve to have a father like me, you were right about that. He should have someone like Potter or Weasley. Shit Hermione, I don’t even deserve you! But here we are, together.” He kissed her curls before placing a hand under her chin and lifting her head so that she was looking at him. “I’ve made mistakes  Hermione; I will always make mistakes but you are not a mistake. Leo is not a mistake.” 

Hermione said nothing in response. Draco said nothing more either. Eventually the couple made their way back to the dining room. The atmosphere was eerie and glum, the whole room affected. They took their place at the table, and began to eat again. No one spoke until after the meal finished, when Lucius asked to speak to Hermione in privet in his office. Draco tried to decline the offer but Hermione stood, kissed him on the cheek and followed the older Wizard from the room.

They’re conversation seemed to last hours, but the only thing Hermione couldn’t remember when Draco asked her about it once they were home was that he’d given them his blessing... 

In a way.


	15. Scavenger hunt

Hermione awoke to find a heavy pair of arms draped over her waist, she pulled forwards slightly to look over her shoulder. Draco was fast asleep, and from the clock she saw on the bed side table, late for work. She should probably wake him, but he looked so peaceful. Hermione rolled over so that she was facing him but did it as delicately as she could so that she didn't wake him.

His grip around her waist tightened as he pulled her closer, he mumbled her name with a sleepy voice before sighing. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair before placing a delicate kiss upon his nose. The pair stayed like that for a while, Hermione running her fingers through Draco's messy morning hair while he slowly began to wake.

It was just as Draco awoke fully that Leo appeared in the door way. He stood there with one hand on the door handle, the other rubbing his tired eyes. He had a blanket hanging of his shoulders and his hair just as messy as his fathers.

"Morning little lion." Hermione patted the small section of the bed between Draco and herself. With a small grin Leo made his way over to the bed and scrambled on at the end, crawling up to sit between his parents. "You're late by the way."

Draco smirked and shook his head, "I think the three of them can cope without me for one day, I'd much rather spend it with my family."

Hermione kissed her son's head as he rested it on her side, quickly drifting back to sleep. "You can help me prepare for dinner then." She shot Draco a twisted smile, knowing full well he didn't mean extended family. Then her smile fell, "One less tonight. Teddy would be well on his way to Hogwarts by now."

Draco looked at her with sad smile, "He'll be missed by everyone I am sure."

Hermione didn't have time to reply, a silver mist appeared in the room, followed by a stag Patronus. Hermione bit her lip in anxiety, "Ginny's in labour, kids are at the Burrow. I'll let you know when I know more." The stag dissolved into silver mist before disappearing all together. Hermione turned to look at Draco, that was not what they were expecting to hear this morning.

Hermione sent a Patronus back thanking Harry for letting them know and that she was sending all her love before she got ready for the day. They decided it was best to leave Leo to sleep while they tidied the flat.

He slept through most of their hard work, not that the flat was a mess in the first place but Hermione didn't want to disappoint, not that she would. Once the flat was clean and tidy, the three curled up on the sofa and watched a film. It was a nice way to spend the day but Hermione couldn't stop her mind wondering, hoping that Ginny was okay and all was well. Hermione slipped away from the film fest at around 4:30 knowing it would take her longer than usual to prepare dinner.

"She's going to be fine." Hermione hummed in response as she leaned back into Draco's touch. She knew Ginny would be okay but Hermione couldn't help but worry, Ginny and Harry were her family and you worry about your family. "Hermione, I've been thinking-"

"Please, not today." Hermione whispered as she turned to face him. "Tomorrow."

Draco sighed; with a sad nod he left the room. Whatever he had to say, could wait until Hermione knew Ginny was okay.

* * *

Hermione awoke on her birthday to an empty flat. The only clue to where Draco and Leo were was a note on her bedside table that read, they had already gone to the shop. It annoyed Hermione to say the least, but she wasn't going to let it ruin her birthday. So instead, she got ready for work and flooed to Diamond Apothecary, where she found an empty building with no lights on and a note on the front counter. They'd made it into a game and she had no clue where she was going to end up.

She apparated to the door steps of Grimmuald Place where there was a note stuck to the door, _the place of the first DA meeting_. How much of the day was Hermione going to be spending apparaiting around the UK in search for her friends and family. In a huff, she made her way to the hogshead where she had a quick butter beer with Aberforth, who then gave her the next clue.

"I'm not going home, not really."

It took Hermione a minute to work that one out, it had been a long time since Harry had said it to her. 18 years in fact. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to go to the school or the train station, the place he had been talking about or the place he had said it. The likelihood of the hint being in the school was slim so she walked towards Hogsmeade train station.

_Where_ _I met daddy_

Hermione smiled at her son's scruffy hand writing before apparating back to Diagon Alley, where she made her way to the familiar ice cream shop. "Mummy!" Hermione was surprised to see Leo running towards her.

"Hey little lion." She smiled as she picked his up and kissed his hair, looking in the direction of where the boy had run from, she saw Annable in a corner booth.

The younger witch waved and stood as Hermione made her way over. "Happy Birthday Hermione." And with that the blonde disapparated in a crack.

"So," Hermione started as she placed Leo on the floor, "What's my next clue?" Leo gave her a toothy grin before handing her a small scroll of paper. _My love, we've had our ups and downs. The place I reside may not hold happy memories for us but my mother, father and I wish to change that._ "Looks like we're going to see Grandma and Grandpa."

Hermione took her sons hand, apparating them to Malfoy manor. As the pair walked up the gravel drive, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the scavenger hunt they'd sent her on. She'd gone to her place of work, her favourite job yet. Working with Draco and Blaise was always a laugh and she got to spend every day with Leo. They'd sent her to Harry's house, a house with so many great memories and with so many ones that helped her remember the world she built for her son. They won the day, Harry and Ron and herself so that their kids could have better childhoods, lives than the ones they did.

Then she'd gone to Hogsmeade, to the place they'd had the first DA meeting. The DA brought Hogwarts students together, united the houses to battle one common enemy. And then she'd seen Aberforth, a man who'd helped saved her life in the final hours of the war.

The train station, the closest link to the place Hermione, Ron and Harry had met. And then the place her son and his father had first met, a place and moment that would always be in her heart.

Hermione realised as she pushed open the doors to the manor, Draco was right. The only thing left to do was make her his wife, and she couldn't wait for the moment it would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter was a bit here and there, it was more of a filler one. Once again sorry about any mistakes, I haven't proof read it because I don't have the time. BIG time leap coming in the next three chapters and then our finale which I'm so excited about! I've decided to write an extra chapter so 2 next week :)


	16. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy

When Narcissa asked Draco, Hermione and Leo to stay at Malfoy manor it had been a shock. Hermione knew that it was a big step for all of them but as they discussed it, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to break Christmas tradition with the Weasleys. Since the war ended Christmas for their family had become a bigger event than usual. No one would stay overnight anymore mealy because the Burrow didn't have enough room.

When she'd been living with Harry and Ron after the war, they would spend the morning together. Curled up on the sofa or if Ginny was over Hermione and Ron would have a lie in. They would head over to the Burrow around midday, for presents before Christmas lunch. After Leo was born, Hermione would go to Harry's in the morning where they would open the presents before heading to the Burrow for lunch.

Narcissa wanted them to stay over both the Christmas and New Year period. A whole week. And while Lucius had been much more accepting of Hermione over the last few months, it was a lot.

Hermione sighed as she ran her hand through Draco's hair, his head resting on her stomach as he slept peacefully. She'd decided that she'd go see Molly tomorrow to hear her thoughts on the situation, knowing she'd give her an honest answer even if she was upset by the question. Draco stirred slightly, mumbling about Hogwarts in his sleep.

An owl swooped in through the open window, lading on Hermione's bedside table before sticking it's leg out for her. She toom the letter with a smile of thanks before opening the draw and giving the owl a treat, the owl took it greedily before setting off back out the way it came. Hermione didn't wait for the owl to leave before ripping open the Malfoy family seal and reading the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I've given both you and Draco a tough decision for what you would like to do over the holiday period but I would like to give you another offer. But first I want to repeat the thanks I have given you so many times, you've given my son a reason to wake up in the morning Hermione. You've provided me with two of the things I've always wanted; a grandchild and a daughter._

_I know my family have failed you in the past Hermione and I cannot apologise enough but you've made my son the happiest I've ever seen him. Draco is your family, making my husband and I your family and I know the Weasleys are your family._

_Christmas has never been hugely celebrated in this household and we've never really had much joy here at the manor which is why I would like to invite the Weasleys to spend Christmas here. It would be a great opportunity to fix what we have broken and bond with your family. There is enough space if they all wish to stay with us over night or for an extended time._

_Please just think about it, it would mean a lot to me and I know that probably doesn't mean much to you but I'd love to patch up all the disappointment my family has caused over the years._

_Yours,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

"Molly," Hermione asked with an uneasy look, not really sure how the woman she saw as a mother would take the offer. The older witch looked up from Leo, giving her acknowledgment. "Narcissa asked if we would stay with them for Christmas."

The ginger witch smiled, "That's lovely dear, I'm sure you and Draco will have a-"

"No," Hermione interrupted looking down at her son who was playing with his toy train on the carpet, Molly by his side. "She invited all of you as well." Hermione saw the sceptical look that was being shot her way and shook her head. "Narcissa wants to make amends, and she knows I love spending Christmas with all of you, with my family. There are enough rooms at the manor for all of you..."

Molly smiled again and nodded, "Hermione if it means this much to you then I accept. You're my family and they are yours. I'll speak to the rest of the family, you just tell Narcissa we accept."

"I'll talk to Ron about it." The brunette whispered in a sad tone after giving her thanks. If anyone would kick off about the proposal of the Weasleys spending Christmas at Malfoy manor it would be him.

Yes, Ron and Draco got on better now than they did 7 months ago but that didn't mean he was as accepting as the rest of their family. Like when Ron and Draco got in a fight at Hermione's birthday party. Hermione didn't know exactly what had happened but she'd taken Leo to the bathroom and when she came back, Draco was on top of Ron, punching him in the face while Harry and Ginny struggled to pull them apart. Both of them refused to tell her what had gone on and by the sounds of it, no one else knew what had occurred.

Hermione had been annoyed to say the least. Narcissa had tried to speak to her about the situation but the younger witch had just told her to forget it, heading home with her son and not letting Draco back into the flat for the rest of her birthday.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Ronald Weasley since. But he was her best friend, they'd been to hell and back together. Nothing could ever get between them.

So, the next day, she asked Draco to watch Leo at the office while she visited Ron. Draco was apprehensive but she promised him she'd be at the apothecary by midday. She apparated into an alley next to his flat before making her way to the front door, knocking politely.

It was a few minutes before the red head pulled open the front door, "Hermione?" He asked, blinking away his tiredness. His hair was messy, and he was only wearing a pair of jogging bottoms that sat low on his waist. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione didn't reply, instead she just burst into tears. Memories of the past 18 years making her drown. Ron opened the door fully and took her hand, leading her into the flat they had once shared together and onto the old tattered sofa. "I'll go make you some tea." He smiled before diapering into the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a mug and plate of biscuits which he placed on the coffee table in front of her.

"I'm so sorry."

The wizard sighed as he held his best friend and ex-girlfriend close. "Hermione you have nothing to be sorry-"

"I still loved you." She sobbed into his shoulder; Ron's face screwed up in confusion, not that she could see that. "I loved you and slept with him. We lost a child and then I had his." Ron tried to shush her but she just shook her head and pulled away from him. "I don't want to lose you Ron but they are my family. I love you, I love you so much but I love my son more."

Ron nodded his head sadly, "He has everything I've ever wanted."

Hermione reached out and cupped his cheek, "You can still have that Ron."

He leaned into her touch but shook his head yet again, "I can't have you Hermione." he whispered in response.

"You will always have me Ron."

* * *

Hermione was fuming with Draco. Everyone in the room could see it except the kid, who were paying more attention to their presents. Especially Leo and his training broom his father had given him after his mother had said no. Ron and George where on the other side of the room, sniggering about the situation while Hermione quietly snapped at Draco who just stood there smirking at her.

"What!" She whispered angrily; Draco just gave her a funny look before shrugging his shoulders in response. "I can't believe you. I told him no, I specifically told everyone here not to get him one."

"You said that to everyone but me actually." He commented before taking Hermione's hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, his eyes connected with hers. "Just look at how happy he is, and I promise I won't let him on it unless I'm around or Harry."

Hermione sighed before telling him she was okay with it. Draco kissed her cheek before pulling his hand from hers and walking over to Ron. Hermione had no idea what was said but Ron looked pissed, and then he calmed down, shaking Draco's extended hand with a nod.

"What's that all about?" Hermione asked as Blaise came to stand next to her, passing a cup of coffee.

He looked over at Draco and Ron and tried to hide the smile on his face. "I'm sure they are just making peace." Hermione looked at him sceptically before huffing and giving up. "She said yes by the way."

"Oh my... Blaise that's great news!" Hermione shrieked as she hugged the dark-skinned wizard. "Is she coming over later?"

Blaise shook his head, "She wanted to spend the day with her sisters." he replied thinking about his girlfriend with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Hermione." If it hadn't been for her then he would have never gained the courage to ask Pansy out let alone his girlfriend.

"And that's all the presents!" James cheered cutting off Hermione's response to Blaise.

"Actually," Draco said walking over to Hermione a huge smile on his face. "I have one last thing to give. Hermione, in the last seven months, you've changed my life. You let me meet my son, you opened your home to me and you've helped make mine and Blaise's little shop a successful business." Draco stopped in front of her and she couldn't move... Was he actually about to...

The wizard fell to one knee, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black box. He popped the lid to reveal a small gold ring with a simple yet elegant diamond resting on a cushion of red silk. "You are my world, my everything and I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

She stared at him for a minute, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was why Narcissa had asked for the Weasleys to be at the manor for Christmas, so that Draco could propose in front of everyone who cared for her. She saw her son, smiling brightly from where he was stood with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Getting married to you is something I've wanted for months now." She replied falling to her knees to kiss him. "I love you Draco." She whispered as he slid the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Their son running over to join them after a minute.

It was the perfect Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my lack of chapters this week, I initially wanted to have a chapter up on Tuesday and Thursday but I spend Monday and Tuesday getting my sister's Christmas present done and Wednesday I didn't leave my kitchen because I had online lessons all day, then Thursday I did all my Christmas shopping so yeah, I've had to force myself to write something so that you lovely people get an update this week : ) Three chapters left and I cannot wait to show you chapter 18 because it's going to hit you right in the feels.


	17. Plastic

Hermione dropped the plastic in her hand into the pile on the bathroom counter. Draco was knocking on the door asking, begging for her to let him in. Staring at herself in the mirror she caved, waving her wand at the door to unlock it. Draco was at her side but she didn’t look at him, she just stared at herself. 

He placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles until he noticed the pile of plastic in front of him. “What are these?” He asked picking one up and examining it. Hermione didn’t reply, she just slowly turned her head to look at him. It took Draco a few minutes to realise what he was holding and what it meant for them. He rummaged through the pile to see they all had the same answer. “Is this... Are you?” 

“We’re having a baby.” She whispered as she fought back her tears, her whole body shaking. 

Draco took her hand, “Is that a bad thing?” he asked in a worried tone. He lifted his gaze from her stomach to her eyes, she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. It was far from a bad thing. “We’re having a baby.” Draco repeated falling to his knees and hugging the mother of his children around her hips, his cheek resting against her stomach while her fingers entwined with his hair. 

They were having a baby. 

_ Four months  _ _ earlier _

Hermione tired her hardest to hold back her giggles as Draco tried to swap places on the bed with a sleeping Leo. “I should take him to his room.” She whispered as Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck, Leo safely resting on his dad’s side of the bed. 

“He’s fine.” Draco replied, resting his arm over Hermine’s middle. His voice was heavy with sleep, it had been a long day. “I told you I would make you my wife.” 

With a smile, Hermione turned her head slightly, placing a kiss upon Draco’s platinum locks. “We’re not married yet.” She replied it a teasing tone, watching as her son rolled over in his sleep. “Thank you for today.” 

Draco turned his head so that he could see her face, “I asked Harry and Ron for their permission.” Hermione didn’t reply, instead she just smiled and ducked her head to kiss him. “I love you Hermione.” Was all he mumbled before falling asleep. 

When Hermione awoke the next morning, the warm winter sun was peeking through the blinds of Draco’s old bedroom. The wizard in question was still fast asleep, his arm still heavy over Hermione’s middle and his head still resting next to her shoulder. Leo was still resting on his father's side of the bed, lost in a deep slumber. Like father like son.

Hermione was glad that she’d agreed to stay at the manor for the holidays. Not only that, but she was glad Molly had convinced the Weasleys to join them. She was also thankful for Draco and Ron making their peace. 

The witch carefully lifted Draco’s arm from her waist and slid from the bed, sneaking out of the room, only stopping to grab a jumper on the way out. The sparklingly marble floor was cold against her bare feet as Hermione made her way to the stair case on the west side of the manor and up to the next floor. 

“Don’t bother knocking.” 

Hermione groaned as she closed the bedroom door behind her, “You wanted us to meet you when we woke up.” the witch shot back before joining the two wizards on the floor. Ron stuck his middle finger up at her with a testing smile. 

Hermione sat next to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder with a yawn. “Late night?” The ginger wizard asked with a raised eyebrow as he played with his wand. 

“Long day actually.” She sassed back with a grin shoving her hands into her hoodie pocket. “Draco did ask me to marry him on Christmas day after all.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Ron groaned with a look of horror on his face. 

Harry just smiled in response, lowering his head so that it was rested on Hermione’s. “I know for a fact he asked you for my hand.” She replied fighting back a yawn, “And you said yes.” 

“ So did you.” Ron shot back, causing the three of them to laugh. It reminded her of all those times they would stay up late in the common room, forgetting they were fighting a war and just being teenagers. 

_ Two months  _ _ earlier _ __

Lily was the quietest baby Hermione had even known. Even now, as the three boys ran amuck of the new house, lily just lay asleep in Hermione’s arms. Not long after the new year, Hermione and Draco decided to move from the little flat in the centre on muggle London, in small wizarding community to a four bedroomed house in oxford. 

Hermione had been sad to say good bye to her little flat but after Narcissa had suggested they move into the manor (which had been a  _ hard  _ no) they thought it was best they find somewhere a bit bigger. 

“Why don’t you taken them out to fly.” Hermione suggested from where she was sat, not looking up from the sleeping baby in her arms. 

Draco leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms to his chest. “You seem content.”

He had a smirk toying on his lips when she looked up at him. “I like babies.” She replied as Leo came charging into the room, throwing himself on the sofa next to his mum. James and Albus not far behind, Lily still fast asleep despite the noise. 

“Mummy?” Leo asked in a sweet tone, resting his head on his mother’s arm. “Can we watch a film?” 

Hermione placed a kiss upon Leo’s curls before telling them they could and that she’d make them some popcorn. Hermione passed Lily to Draco before leaving for the kitchen, letting the boys look for a  DVD to watch. 

“I’ve been thinking.” 

The witch looked over her shoulder to see Draco rocking the sleeping baby. “That’s dangerous.” She replied with a grin before  turning her attention back to the cupboards. 

Draco placed Lily in the travel basket that had been left on the kitchen table before making his way to his fiancée. He placed his hands on her waist, spinning her so that they were facing each other before sliding his hand down her side to connect with her own. “How would you feel about trying for a baby?” 

_ Three months after _

“Draco, we need to tell your parents. Heck we need to tell everyone!” Hermione crossed her arms at the wizard who was pretending he couldn’t hear her, his face buried in a pile of paper work. “For Merlin’s sake!” 

Draco placed his quill down on the desk before standing and making his way to the other side on his desk, taking Hermione’s hand in his. “We’ll tell them on Monday, okay?” With a huff she nodded, it was the next time they would see them so it made sense. “But we tell Leo before anyone else.” 

Using his free hand, he skimmed his fingers over her stomach. They both smiled softly, since they’d learned of her pregnancy Draco had been resting his head on her stomach while in bed and whisper all sorts of nonsense. 

They’d also spent the last three months arguing over the gender of the baby. Draco was convinced that it would be a boy due to the fact there hadn’t been a Malfoy heiress born in generations, Hermione how ever had a strong belief they would be having a little girl. 

“I  wanna be godfather.” 

Both Hermione and Draco shot their heads in the direction of the office door. Blaise was walking to his desk, face lost in the thick folder he was carrying. “Great.” Draco moaned as he glared at his best friend from across the room, “ Zabini is the first person to find out.” 

“You told me before Potter?” The wizard teased, looking up from his desk with a greedy smirk. “I’m  honoured , I really am.”


	18. Granger's truth

"What are you going to tell Hermione?"

Draco studied the chosen one before shrugging his shoulders. "I can't really tell her it's a work trip, can I?" The blonde replied, dropping his gaze to the potions bottle resting between him and his childhood viral.

It had been over six months since Harry had told him about Hermione's parents, and at first it had just been a little side project until she fell pregnant and it became his focus. He'd dedicated every free minute over the last three months (which wasn't much time considering he had a five year old son, pregnant fiancée and he ran a business) to perfecting this potion, using Blaise as his Guinea pig.

It turned out, creating a memory potion was a lot harder than he had anticipated. And he hadn't been expecting it to be easy. He'd promised himself that by the time his next child was born, Hermione would have her parents back.

And the best part of his entire plan was that after six months, she still hadn't learned what he was doing. It was only in the last week that he'd perfected the potion, which was why he was with Potter. Harry had known the whole time, Draco had asked him if Hermione would be okay with it and of course Harry had told him to go ahead with it, he'd told Draco that she'd given up all hope. This was her last chance, and it all rode on him.

"Maybe don't tell her."

Draco blinked a few times, "I'm sorry?" Harry shook his head before leaning back.

"Just go and come back with them." He offered as he crossed his arms to his chest, "If it works, then she won't ask where you've been. If it doesn't just tell her what you tried to do, she'll understand."

* * *

Australia was a lot hotter than Britain, was Draco's only thought as he arrived in Sydney via portkey. Harry had managed to get him travel there and back under the radar, he also had ministry permission to return with muggles if the potion worked. Harry had also told Draco where the Grangers lived and worked so that he knew where to go.

He'd left the house that morning while Hermione and Leo where still asleep, he'd felt bad leaving her and Leo knowing he would either be coming home with her parents or telling her he'd failed her.

Not only that, but at the back of his mind he could hear her nagging him about their time running out. Hermione was four months pregnant, and her baby bump was quickly starting to grow, yet they still hadn't told anyone. Blaise was the only one who knew, and he'd done a good job at keeping his mouth shut. They wanted to tell Leo before anyone else but the time was never right.

It was all he could think about as he hid in the corner of the Granger's kitchen under Potter's invisibility cloak. He was waiting for them to get home, he had been for three hours now. The only thing getting him through was the thought of Hermione, Leo and the little boy she was carrying.

He'd poured the potion into the pot that had been resting on the hob, hoping with all his might that they would be the ones eating it. He'd thought about adding it to the milk or something like that but he didn't know how long it would take them to have some of that, so he added it to the thing that looked like their dinner.

When they finally arrived back at home it was around eight in the evening, making it nine in the morning back home. The married couple had gone straight to the kitchen and to Draco's luck, they'd began to dish up the contents of the pot and began to eat. Draco quietly made his way around to the table, watching for a sign that the potion had worked. He didn't have to wait long, within two minutes their pupils dilated and shimmered gold before going back to normal. He raced into the hall way under the cloak before apparating into the garden and ripping it off.

The crack of apparition made the Granger's turned to face their glass back door. The couple stood apprehensively before opening the back door for Draco. They looked at him, rather confused. "Mr and Mrs Granger?"

"Where's Hermione?" The woman replied, scared and confused. He didn't blame her for being either of those, she hadn't seen her daughter in twelve years. "What's going on?"

Draco smiled sadly, "May I come in? It's not a story to be shared on a door step." The woman nodded before opening the door and taking a step back, allowing Draco to enter the house. He took a seat at the table, the couple quickly following. "My name's Draco, I went to school with Hermione, I don't know if she ever mentioned-"

"Oh she mentioned you alright." Hermione's father spat with a sour look. Draco dropped his head in shame of his past actions. "You were horrible to our daughter and her friends!"

"I assure you Sir," Draco said quickly before Hermione's father could name all the things he'd done to the witch. "I am no longer the spoiled little boy I once was. You see Hermione and I are engaged; we have a son and are expecting another child." Draco wasn't surprised by the shocked look on their faces, he himself wouldn't have believed it. "When Hermione did what she did... She did it to protect you. I don't know if she ever told you about the occurring's of our world but we were fighting in a war.

You have to understand, Hermione had your best interest at heart. She did all she could to protect you... after the war she came looking but she couldn't find the right spell to return your memories. She came back year after year, wanting to see you again, to hug you both. She wanted you to meet your grandson. My family and I weren't around to be in his life until a year ago, and when I found out what had happened... I've spent the last six months figuring out how to return your memories so that Hermione can have you back in her life."

The woman reached out across the table and took Draco's hand in her own. "I owe your daughter so much; I've wronged her far too many times but having her parents back, I only hope that will bring her happiness."

* * *

Hermione watched Leo with a smile as he munched on his breakfast, she needed to tell him, she needed to tell her family. "Little lion, do you remember a while ago you asked daddy and I for a little sister?" Leo looked at his mother for a little while before slowly nodding, not totally sure what his mother was talking about. Hermione smiled and ruffled his hair, "Well in a few months, you will have a baby brother or sister."

"I want a sister!" He replied in a giggle.

"Me two little lion, me too." Hermione heard the front door open, grabbing her wand she told Leo not to leave the kitchen. She edged into the hallway, closing the door behind her, holding her wand out ready to cast a spell. "Draco? Merlin you scared me! I thought you were at work, what are you-"

There was a clatter of wood upon wood, the witch was frozen with surprise. Hermione didn't know how to react to the sight before her. Her parents were stood in her hallway, her fiancée behind them. "Mum?"

Her mother smiled, "Hello dear, it's been a while." Hermione sobbed before running into her mother's open arms, she couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes. Hermione didn't know how Draco had found out about her secret; she'd never told him. But she didn't care, he'd given her, her parents back. Just like she'd give him Leo, he'd given her them.

"I thought I'd never see you again." The daughter whispered truthfully, slowly pulling away from her mother to hug her father.

She felt like she'd been given another chance at life. Hermione had her parents, she had Draco, she had her children and the Weasleys, she had the Malfoys and the Potters, she had Blaise and Pansy.

All that was left, was to tell them about the baby and finally marry Draco.

* * *

Hermione and Draco arrived at Grimmuald house in the late afternoon. They'd already been to see Draco's parents, Molly and Arthur and Ron to share their news over the course of the day. Narcissa had been over joyed at the news of another grandchild, Lucius wasn't as excited as his wife but he'd accepted that it was happening and Hermione knew that deep down Lucius was looking forward to it.

Molly had had a similar reaction to Narcissa and Ron's had been similar to Lucius'. Hermione already knew how Harry and Ginny would react, which was why she wanted to leave them till last, because she also knew Harry had been the one to tell Draco about her parents.

"Harry, can I please speak to you?" The wizard gave his best friend a weary look before following her into the kitchen where she just threw her arms around his neck and thanked him. He patted her back awkwardly before asking why. "You told Draco something I couldn't."

"Did it work?" He whispered hugging her back. She didn't say anything but he could fell her nodding. "I'm glad you're happy Hermione."

At that the witch pulled away, telling him to follow her bac into the living room where she took Draco's hand. "We're expecting."

"Holy-"

"Merlin! That's amazing!" Ginny squealed cutting off her husband and rushing over to hug Hermione. "Let me guess, godmother again?"

Hermione grimaced, "Well um actually, I told Draco he could pick the godparents considering I picked you guys to be Leo's." Ginny huffed and crossed her arms to her chest, raising an eyebrow in question to who it would be. "Blaise and Pansy."


	19. Ara Harmonia Granger-Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here we are, chapter 19, the last one. I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's been here from the start and by the start I mean when I deleted the whole story and wrote it again halfway through the year. And to everyone else, thank you for the support and all the kind words you've given me for this story. It's been a crap year, there's no doubt about that, and writing this story was my escape from the real world and I'm sad to see this come to an end but I have expressed all I wanted to with this story.  
> Happy New Year everyone xxx  
> (REPOST NOTHING HAS BEEN CHANGED EXCEPT PUBLISH DATE)

As she stared out over the frozen lake, a cold December breeze made its present known. The skirt of her dress swilled around her, it was a picturesque moment, one she hoped to remember even after she lay on her death bed. It was a moment she would share with her soon-to-be-husband once the day was over, or perhaps she could send for him. Not that anyone in the wedding party would allow it.

"You look beautiful."

Turning she smiled, "Haven't I always?" she teased as she half closed the distance between them.

He shook his head as he embraced her, "Not particularly." she pulled away and slapped his arm lightly. "I'm joking."

Hermione snorted before making her way back to the balcony, "How did we survive?" she whispered as he joined her. He slipped his hand into hers and looked out across the snowy scenery, she titled her head to rest on his shoulder. "Why didn't we die?"

"Because we're lucky." Neither of them were surprised they'd been joined by a third person. Instead, Hermione joined her left hand with his, squeezing it lightly.

No one finished the sentence that Ron had started. They all knew the conclusion.

Not all of us did...

The trio didn't know how long they stood there, hand in hand not saying a word but it was another moment Hermione didn't want to forget about today, she assumed she'd have plenty of them over the next few hours.

"When we stood on that bridge... Did you think we'd end up here?" The witched asked, looking between the two wizards.

It had been a strange twelve years since the war ended, full of twists and turns but somehow, they had survived. They were alive, with partners and children. And yes, they lost friends and family along the way, but they met new people, they gained a new family. But even through thick and thin, they were still the golden trio. They were still Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had each other and, in the end, that's all that really mattered.

* * *

Was it a stupid idea to have a wedding in December, in the snow, outside? Probably, but as Hermione walked down the aisle, she had no regrets. Her father was by her side, her mother sat on the front row with Molly and Arthur. Harry and Ginny were stood at the alter waiting on her side, Blaise and Theo stood to Draco's side, Leo in front of his father. It was everything she'd pictured over the last year and so much more.

It was as the father and daughter reached the alter that Hermione saw the one thing she'd never imagine seeing in her lifetime. Lucius Malfoy was smiling. It had taken a lot of hard work but he accepted her as a daughter in law, he accepted her as a part of his family.

Lucius was also more than happy to allow Hermione's parents into the manor more than one over the last few months. The witch knew that deep down, Lucius wanted a functional family just as much as Draco did, more now than ever.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered as he meet Hermione and her father at the step, the two men shook hands before Hermione's father kissed her cheek and went to join her mother at the front row.

Hermione chuckled as they slowly made their way up the steps, "Who thought it would be a good idea to make a heavily pregnant woman walk all the way from her room to here?"

"Yours." He shot back with a smirk before they took their places at the altar, Leo urging forwards to hug his mother's legs. Hermione blew a kiss in his direction just in time for the ceremony to start.

* * *

"Now please put your hands together for the Groom!"

There was a loud cheer as Draco stood, a grin spread across his face as he looked down at his wife. "Well, I can proudly say I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be marrying Hermione Granger or should I say Granger-Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes before slapping him lightly on the arm, he chuckled before turning to face the rest of the wedding party. "Most of you know that my wife and I have never really been the best of friends, and yes I did threaten to kill her once or twice but it's all in the past... at least I hope it is, I would rather not be murdered in my sleep." Once again everyone laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "But really, we wouldn't be here today unless it was Leo, my son. He's the real star of this story, because of him I'm married to the girl of my dreams with another baby on the way, two more weeks and of freedom then you won't see me for eighteen years. To my wife and son and the boy on the way-"

"Girl." Hermione cut in with a smile, Draco just rolling his eyes in response.

"To my wife, son and little boy on the way." He lifted his glass, the guests joining him with a cheer.

"And now the best man!"

They all cheered again, only this time Hermione groaned and Draco joined her, wishing more than anything they could stop Blaise from speaking. Blaise stood from his seat between Draco and Pansy, sending a wink in the direction of the bride. "Where do I begin?" Blaise taunted as he grinned his two-business partners. "I've known Draco my whole life, Hermione a lot less but I love them both equally." Blaise shook his head and pointed at Hermione and mouthed that she was his favourite. "Working with Draco has had its moments but since Hermione showed her face in our shop, he's been a little less grumpy, and since she started working with us it's never been the same. So, I toast to Hermione, the woman who made the possible impossible."

Once again, everyone cheered. "Give it up for the bride!"

Hermione stood, one hand on her bump, the other joined with her son's. "Well how can I top that? To be totally honest, I didn't want Blaise to make a speech but apparently the pregnant woman can't always have her way. It's strange, I always pictured this day quite different. But this morning, I was stood with my partners in crime and I released that I don't want anything else. Draco and I may not have been friends growing up but I couldn't asked for a better father for my children, and the father-in-law isn't always as bad as he seems."

Lucius growled at her from his table with Hermione's parents. She just smiled back and patted bump slightly, the old wizard sighed and gave a nod of understanding. She went to speak again, but slammed her mouth shut. Draco stood, turning Hermione towards him. "You okay?"

"My water just broke." She whispered in response, Draco grabbed her hand, apparating the pair and Leo into his bedroom. "Draco, I need to get to St Mungo's."

He nodded, "Just let me go talk to mum and then we'll go love."

* * *

"I told you it was a girl."

Draco chuckled as he rocked his daughter back and forth as she slept. "Can I have my Malfoy tradition?"

Hermione shook her head, hand running through Leo's hair as he slept at her side. "You're not calling her Hermione."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Harmonia," He remarked looking up to his wife, "Ara Harmonia Granger-Malfoy."

"She'd going to be a Slytherin."

"He's going to be a Gryffindor."


End file.
